Men of Dragon Ball Z
by Josh Plats
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the characters in Dragon Ball Z. These chapters may contain rape and other harsh subjects. If you want more stories like this, check our my patreon - link in my profile
1. Chapter 1

Goku got in the shower after a long hard day of training, water ran down his chiseled body and into the drin. After getting out the shower he realises that the only towel in the bathroom was a face towel, too small to wrap around his body, it barely coverd his junk and pubes. Goku has never been shy of his body and his naivety made him never understand why people should cover up. He quickly got dried and walked out the bathroom to see Goten stoon there, eyes stairing straight at Goku's crotch.

"Wow! It's really big daddy!" Goten gasped as he moved closer.

"And theres hair all over it!" Goku didn't know why people shave their pubic hair, hair is just hair.

"I know when people get older they grow more hair on their legs and arms but not on their weiners!" Goten was so excited seeing his father nude.

"Yeah, you'll have some in no time." Goku said, smiling.

"Can I touch it?" Goten said, moving his face closer to Goku's groin.

"Erm.. I dont know if that's a good idea-a-a!" Goten decided to reach forth and grab it.

"You have more skin here than I do dad!" Goku was never circumcised, neither was Gohan but Goten had an accident when he was younger. Moving his hand all around his fathers groin, intrigued at the differences, Goten brushed Goku's pubes and played with his foreskin. Quickly Goku's blood started pumping south, casing his dick to erect.

"Wow... It's getting bigger!" Goten has never witnessed something soo fascenating in all his life. Goku's mind started racing, his Saiyan blood was taking over, he needed to cum.

"I guess you don't know about the birds and the bees then..." Goku moaned as Goten shuck his head.

"It's how babies are made, when a man loves a woman they have sex..." Goten decided to reach under and ay with the large orbs conceiled in their sack.

"That feels soo good..." Goku's breathing started getting heavier.

"Boys can have sex too... If you want to try it." Goten's face lit up and he started laughing.

"Is it food?" He looked up to his fathers face as he played with the dark pubes that hung from Goku's balls.

"No no... You just play with daddy's weiner... But, differently to what you're doing now." Goten looked back down to the forest of hair and at the fleshy one eyed rod that looked back at him. The head of Goku's dick was exposed from under its skin blanket.

"Yeah!" Goten shouted, geting more excited by the second. Gohan and Chichi were out shopping and with the ammount of food that Saiyans eat Goku knew they'd be a while yet.

"Come into the living room and sit down near me." The walked to the living room, Goku's cock swayed left and right with every step. Goten's eyes didn't know if they should look at the dick or Goku's fine ass. Goku sat down on the sofa and spread his legs, letting his balls fall down and rest on the seat as his dick stood straight up.

"Okay now son, you just need to grab it and move your hand up and down."

"Okay daddy!" Goten kneeled down infont of Goku and did as his father instructed, his eyes were fixated on the purple head poking out of the skin as he wanked off the man that gave him life. Soon the sound of Goku's wet foreskin filled the room, along side the smell of pre cum.

"What's this daddy?" Goten says as he swipes Goku's slit, picking up a bead of pre cum.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that it happens before a guy climaxes." With that Goten decided to put his finger under his nose.

"It smells weird..." As he says that he puts his finger in his mouth and tastes his fathers pre cum. Goku was amased and shocked that his son just did that.

"How'd it taste?" Goku asked. As he asked Goten swiped another bead and lifted his arm up for Goku to taste.

"I liked it." Goku moved forward and licked the finger.

"Yeah it's not bad..." Goku looked down at his son kneeling and wanking him off, stairing at each bit of pre cum that came out.

"You know son... You can taste more if you put your mouth over the top of my weiner."

"Like this?" Goten moved forward, engulfing Goku's cock head and continued to wank him off.

"Oh Kami yes! Just like that!" Goku's hips started to rock back and forth.

"Use your other hand and play with daddy's balls Goten!" Goku almost screamed. It has been months since him and Chichi had sex and he was dying for a release, not knowing he could have a wank, he always though you needed two people. Goten's hand reache under and started massaging his dad's balls, Goku's hands came down and started moving his son's head up and down.

"Oh god I'm close!" Goku yelped. His balls started to raise, getting closer to his impressive rod.

"Do you want daddy to finish in your mouth?" Goku asked with no intention of cumming any other way.

"Mmmhmm..." Is all he heard and all he needed. The vibrations just made it fell better. Volleys of cum flew into Goten's throat, not knowing what Goku meant when he said 'finish' He didn't really expect it. Goten's eyes opened as he tried to drink as much of his dad's cum as he could but there was too much. He moved off his cock and got showered in cum, soon it ended and Goten swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Sorry there was soo much son, it's been a while..." Beads of sweat fell from Goku as his chest raised up and down quickly.

"It's okay daddy, it tastes really good." He says as he whipes as much off his face he could and put it straight into his mouth. Goku's cock was slowly deflaiting but Goten wanted more, so he reached out and started playing with it again.

"You can't play with it yet, it's too sensitive." Goten's face dropped.

"Aww!" He tried to get more cum into his mouth when he sees some resting on Goku's ball sack, so he leans down and sucks the large orbs clean from sweat and jizz.

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay Goten? This has to be our little secret." Goku says as he stands up to get dressed.

"Okay daddy!" He says back with a smile.

"You need to go shower, you smell like semen." Goku laughes walking back to make sure Goten showers and to get dressed.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my profile for a link!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Gohan's first day at Orange Star High School, Chichi, Goku and Goten stood out side to wave bye to him.

"Goku, I need to go out for a few things. Make sure Goten does his school work." She nagged as she started walking away.

"Well, you heard her." Goku says, laughing as they walk back into the house. Goten sat down at the desk in the room him and Gohan share as Goku sat down on the bed to the side of the desk.

"I'm not going to lie Goten, I have no idea what any of this means... I mean, it's triangles." Goku said, scratching his head. His eyes rolled down and couldnt help notice that Goten was stairing at his conceiled crotch.

"Ermm.. Goten?" Goten's head snapped upwards quickly to look at his fathers eyes. He felt as though he was doing something wrong.

"Y-yeah?" Goku didn't really know what to say.

"Look son, yesterday was soo much fun but I don't think it should happen again... I mean, you're my son." Gotens smile turned upside down and he lowered his head again.

"But it was fun... And it tasted really good!" He wined. Goku couldn't deny that it was the best release he's had since before Goten was born. The thought of it all was making Goku hard and he couldn't really hide it with how big he is. He grabbed a pillow from behind him to try and cover up.

"Why did you grab a pillow for dad?" Goten asked.

"Eeerrh..." Goku couldn't think of anything to say. Whilst strugeling of things to say, Goku didn't realise Goten reached over and removed the pillow from his lap.

"It's hard again!" Goten said excitedly as he started feeling it through Goku's clothes. Goku couldn't bring himself to stop Goten so he just sat there, moaning. In his daze he leaned back, resting on his elbows to give Goten more room.

"Can I take these off?" Goten asks, yanking on Goku's bottoms. Goku didn't answer and just lifted his hips a little to shuffle his trousers down. Goten then starte lowering his fathers boxers, a trail of dark hair started to kreep above the waistband and soon it exposed the dark bush of pubes. He kept lowering the boxer shorts until Goku's dick flew up, smacking Goten on the chin then hitting Goku's stomache.

"It's really big!" Goten says as he went to put his mouth over the tip.

"Wait!" Goku says quickly.

"Can you do something else for me?" Goku asks.

"Sure, what is it dad?" Goten asks, holding the large flesh pole.

"Instead of putting your mouth on the tip straight away, can you put my balls in your mouth instead for now, like when you cleaned them?" Goten smiled and went straight down, licking the large orbs that dangle below.

"Yeah like that." Goku's eyes shut and he leans back, closing his eyes and resting his head on his arms.

"They taste... Salty..." Goten says. He actually enjoyed the taste of his fathers sweaty balls.

"Yeah, sorry.. It's kinda hot today." Goten's tounge swirled around the each orb, giving them the occasional suck. Making sure to give them both the same ammount of attention. The hair on Goku's balls would have normally annoyed Goten but the taste made up for it. Soon Goten's tongue started roaming further, making his way further up his fathers dick. Finally, he reached the tip and engulfed it hungrily.

"Swirl your toung around the tip too Goten." Goku said, with heavy breathing. Goten obliged and did as his father asked.

"Move your head up and down a little too." Goku was getting hornier by the second.

"Yeah... Just like that. Don't stop!" Goku moaned, Goten had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Goten kept going up and down on Goku's cock, reaching lower and lower until his nose started to get tickled by Goku's pubes.

"Kami that feels soo good!" Chichi has never gave Goku a blowjob before, she thought it was dirty and the only reason why people should have sex was to make a child. Goku was soo caught up in the moment he completely forgot that it was his son sucking his dick. Goten reached up, remembering what his father asked him to do the day before and started playing with his hairy balls that were still slick from Goten sucking them. A moan escaped Goku as he started thrusting slightly, causing his balls to bounce a little. The whisps of hair tickled Gotens chin as his nose was getting burried with Goku's pubes. Goten was really good at deep throating considering that he only sucked the tip of Goku's dick yesterday, must have been from all those years of eating like a saiyan. As Goten's hand was stroking Goku's balls, one of his fingers went too far back and slightly stroked Goku's ass hole. Goku's eyes shot open and looked down, it felt amazing, never has he thought to touch back there unless he was on the toilet.

"Do me a favor son and stroke daddy's bum." Goten was a bit confused by this as he knew what came out from there. Goten's mouth was too full to say anything so he just moaned and continued sucking Goku's cock whilst one of his hands were playing with Goku's nuts and the other stroking Goku's hole, that only had a slight dusting of hair surrounding it.

"Daddy won't be able to hold back much longer son!" Goku said through gritted teath, tying not to cum as it felt too good. Goten's finger started going deeper until one of his fingers went straight up Goku's ass. Goku's eyes shot open again this time though he grabbed his sons head and slammed it down further. Pushing his face down into his pubes as he moved his hips further up.

"I'm cumming!" Goku telled, holding his son in place.

"Drink it all!" His eyes closed as his cock twitched in Goten's waiting mouth. A river of cum flooded into his sons throat, witch was quickly swallowed but Goten couldn't swallow quick enough so some cum flew out the corners of his mouth. Soon Goku's spasms stopped and his dick started to soften. Goten leaned of his dick with a pop, going back for any cum that stayed on Goku's dick. Giving eberywhere a final lick to clean; his cock, balls, bed of pubes and even a bit on his hips. Goku layed there exhausted and sweating.

"That was soo good..." He gasped. He heard the door open and he quickly pulled his pants up and whiped a bit of cum off Gotens chin and briskly ate it.

"Goku! I'm back!" He heard his wife say, he didn't realise that an hour had already passed since she left.

"Remember Goten, no one can know about this!" He said stirnly. Goten just sat there, full from his meal and nodded at his father. The bedroom door opened to reveal Chichi.

"Do you have to train all the time Goku? It stinks of sweat in here, when I said for you to make sure that he does his school work I meant actually help him. Not sit in the room and train!" She said angrily.

"S-sorry about that Chichi..." He says, laughing and scratching his head.

"I'm going to get dinner started, make sure you do all your work Goten!" She says, shutting the door behind her.

"Phew... That was close!" Goku gasped, sitting back down.

"This can't happen again Goten... It's not right." Goten was really disapointed as he really loved the taste of his fathers sweaty skin and cum. He was just glad that he had one final moment with his father.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Gohan came home from his first day at Orange Star High School.

"How was your first day Gohan?" Chichi asked whilst stiring a pot of food by the oven.

"Good mom, just exhausted." Gohan replied, yawning.

"Well supper will be ready soon. Go upstairs and get cleaned up." She said chipperly then continued to hum a tune. Gohan walked upstairs, slowly undressing and dragging his feet. Goten poked his head out the door and seen Gohan taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom. All Goten could think of is seeing his brother naked but he knew that Gohan always locks the door when he takes a shower. Quickly Goten runs back into his room and flys out the window, making his way around the house to look throgh th bathroom window. Where the shower's positioned he could really get a good look, all he could see was his brother stepping into the shower. He could see his brothers two perfect mounds of an ass and his balls hanging underneath from inbetween his legs, Goten couldn't see anything else but he did notice that Gohan had hair on his arms and legs. 'Does he have hair down there too?' Goten wondered. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get a good glace at his brothers body Goten flew back to his room and waited for his supper.

Everyone was sat around the table eating their supper, Chichi was eating at a normal pace whilst her husband and sons wolfed down their food like all Saiyans do.

"Done!" Goku yelled, licking his plate.

"Me too!" Goten says, also licking his plate. Goku looked over to his son, wishing his dick was that plate. He quickly snapped out of it when he felt his dick starting to get hard.

"Yeah, same here." Gohan says, smiling as he stands to clear the plates. The boys of the house never clean their pots after eating, Chichi never wants them to either, they can't be trusted to clean them properly and she felt like it was her duty as a mother and wife to cook and clean for her family.

"Well guys, I'm going to go to bed." Gohan says, walking out the door.

"Yeah, same here. I'm beat!" Goku says laughing as he usualy does.

"Okay dear! You get yourself up to bed too Goten, and don't forget to brush your teeth!" Chichi says as she clears her own plate. Once Goten got upstairs he did as his mother told him to when he sees Gohan and Goku standing in the bathroom around the sink brushing their teeth. Both were just wearing their boxer shorts, all their muscles were on display to Gotens pleasure. Being Gotens height he was in line with both their cocks, it was almost like being in heaven, only he wanted them to both be naked. He picked up his tooth brush and started brushing away. Again, Goku looked at his son, wishing that the tooth brush was his cock. Just like at the table, his dick started to get hard again, this time though Goten could see it. He turned to start feeling it but then realised that Gohan was stood right there, remembering that his father told him it had to be a secret he quickly looked away and continued brushing his teeth. Goku had to quickly finish brushing his teeth as there was no where to hide whilst only being in his boxers, not to mention the tip of his dick was poking out from the leg of his shorts.

"G'night guys!" He says, quickly rushing to his room.

"Night dad!" They both shout. Back in Gohan and Goten's room, the boys started to get ready to go to sleep.

"Man am I tired." Gohan says, opening the window and climing into bed. He removes his boxers from under the covers as it is way too hot to sleep with them on.

"Good night Goten!" Gohan says as he turns off his bedside light.

"Night!" Goten replies, stairing at the ceiling. In no time Gohan was asleep and Goten could hear faint banging coming from his parents room. Not knowing what it was he decides to have a look but his bedroom door is too noisy and everyone would hear, so he flew out his window instead. Layed on the bed was Goku and Chichi, both naked. Goku was ontop and quickly thrusting into Chichi, from where Goten was he could see His dads ass cheeks opening, revealing the hair that surrounded his fathers tight ass hole. He could also see Goku's hairy balls bouncing back and forth, slapping Chichi each time. Goten got the idea to go back into his rom and inspect Gohan's dick seeing as he's a heavy sleeper and was clearly out of it. Entering his room again he looked straight over to Gohan.

"Gohan?" He says in a faint whisper. No answer. Goten quickly ran over to Gohans bed and knelt close to his brothers crotch. With a shaking hand he reaches over and lifts the blankets, revealing his brothers cock. Black tangles of hair cover the base of his dick, like their fathers, but there's not as much hair. The pubes extend down to his balls too.

"Wow..." Goten says, reaching for his brothers dick. It wasn't as big as their fathers but it was close , it was just slightly skinnier and the tiniest bit shorted too. 'I wonder if he can make that white stuff too' Goten wondered. Not wanting to waste any time he lowered his head and started sucking the flaccid dick. Gohan was a horny teenager so of course it quicly got hard and Goten didn't want to waste any time, or get caught for that matter. He started doing as his father taught him and started bobbing and swirling his tongue whilst playing with his balls. A small moan escaped Gohan but Goten didn't care, if he moaned he likes it right? Soon Gohans hips were moving as his breathiing got heavier.

"Yeah!" Gohan says in his sleep, Goten's eyes look up to make sure that his brother was still asleep. Gohan's eyes were shut so Goten kept going. Goten started waking up as the immense pleasure of a mouth around his cock was too mch for him to sleep through, being a virgin it felt soo much better.

"O-o-hh..." Was all Gohan could say. He quickly came to his senses and pulled Goten off his dick, even though he didn't really want to.

"Goten! What the hell?" He half shouted. Goten was still playing with Gohan's balls as he watched his brothers dick twitch.

"Goten you can't do this!" He says, pulling his brothers hand off his hairy balls.

"I just wanted to see if you could make that white stuff..." He says innocently. Gohan couldn't deny it was a lot better than using his hand. In fact he almost grabbed Gotens head to put back on his cock.

"You mean... Semen?" He says, getting even more hornier.

"The milk looking thing..." He says, looking at his brothers still hard dick.

"How do you know about that?" Gohan asks as he starts playing with his still erect dick.

"Eermm... I can't say..." He says, not wanting to get his dad in trouble or break his promise.

"Have you and Trunks been... Experementing?" He asks. Goten didn't even reply, he just nodded. Goten looked back at Gohan's exposed groin and quickly put his mouth back over the exposed tip.

"Oh... Kami!" Gohan says, buckeling his legs as a great pleasure surrounded his dick. Goten's small hands started playing with his brothers large balls. He sometimes would let the dick out of his mouth and give Gohan's balls some attention with his mouth whilst wanking him. His balls would bounce as Goten sucked them, the velvety skin would brush the corner of his mouth as the pubes that stook out tickle his face. Goten quickly remembered that his dad liked his ass to be rubbed so Goten quickly moved from the side of the bed to inbetween Gohan's legs. Gohan opened his eyes and looked down to see his brother, still sucking his balls as he moved. 'Where the hell did he learn to do all this?' He wondered as Goten started giving the head more attention, quickly swallowing all of his dick, burrying his nose in his brothers pubes. A sharp gasp escaped as Goten expertly sucked his dick. Then he felt Goten's small fingers going behing his balls and started playing with his hole, this was too much for Gohan and he knew he was going to shoot.

"Oh... Fuck, I'm cumming!" He said through gritted teeth. Goten remembered when his father said that it meant that semen was going to come out. Gohan's hands held Goten's head in place as blasts of cum filled his mouth.

"That was... Amazing." Gohan breathed, laying back down.

"I can't believe that my brother's just sucked my dick.." He whispers as Goten continued to suck on Gohans balls. Gohan quickly looked down and shooed Goten off of him.

"No-one can know about this... Okay?" He says in a whisper. Goten nodded, whiping bits of cum from the side of his mouth and eating it. The taste wasn't all that much different from Goku's, in fact it was almost identicle. The sight of his brother eagerly eating his cum almost made Gohan hard again but he had no intentions of letting his brother suck his dick again. Goten quickly scurried back to his bed.

"Good night Gohan... You taste really good by the way..." He says yawning. 'Did that just really happen?..' Was all Gohan could think as he started drifting asleep again. It reminded him of when he was a young teen, when he saw his father naked whilst training before the Cell Games. Unlike Goten, Gohan had only wanked his father off as Goku returned the favour. That night Gohan had a dream of what happened al those years ago.

"Phew... I'm spent!" Goku says, stepping out the shower as his Gohan was getting dried.

"Y-yeah dad." Gohan's voice was shakey and his face was red. Goku might not be the smartest person but he could clearly see that his son was uncomfortably.

"You okay son?" Goku asked, drying his hair as his cock swayed left and right.

"Yeah dad..." Gohan lied.

"You don't look it, what's wrong?" He asked dropping the towel on the floor.

"It... It just won't go down..." He says nervously.

"What won't?" He asks. Gohan then dropped his towel, revealing his dick standing, stairing straight at Goku.

"Why won't it go down dad?" He asks. Gohan knew his dad wouldn't be bothered seeing his son naked, they do occasionaly shower together anyways.

"Oh.. You just need someone to touch it." Goku says, moving closer. His own dick started to swell.

"Your penis is growing too dad!" Gohan says, not feeling alone or as embarrased. He could clearly see his father was a lot bigger than him and that he had more hair down there but Gohan already knew that it gets bigger and hairier when you grow up. Goku's pubes were golden as he was in his super saiyan form.

"Yeah... Just do what I do to you to me." He says as he sits on the floor, leaning against the wall. Goku reached over and started wanking his son off as Gohan did the same to him. Soon they were both shooting cum all over the tile floor.

"Arrgghh..." Goku moaned whilst Gohan only did a soft moan. Goku shot almost four times the ammount of cum as Gohan did but that was to be expected with the age difference. Gohan had forgotten this experince until he saw Goten sucking his cock.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Goten went to Capsule Corp to see Trunks.

"Hey Trunks!" He yelled from the sky whilst waving.

"Hey Goten." Trunks replied, walking towards Goten.

"Come on, I got a new Gaming console, you get goggles and it takes you into the game." They both walked to Trunks' bedroom, Trunks started setting up the game whilst Goten sat on the bed.

"Why are you over soo early anyways?" Trunks asked whilst fiddleing with wires.

"Just needed some room, my dad and brother kept looking at me weird..." Goten didn't want to get his dad in trouble but he was only telling Trunks, they tell eachother everything anyways.

"Why?" He asks, turning to see his friend. Goten started telling the story on how he sucked Goku's dick.

"Wow..." Trunks said with an obvieous tent in his trousers.

"Yeah... Not only was his weiner a lot bigger than mine but it also had hair on it." Goten said innocently.

"Well yeah... It's called puberty." Trunks said whilst felling his dick through his trousers.

"Have you got hair there yet?" Goten asked.

"A little." He said, slightly going red.

"Let me see." Goten said reaching down, quickly shoving Trunks' trousers down.

"Goten, wait!" He shouted. Trunks' dick quickly sprung up, light purple sprouted from the base of his dick, with a few coming off his balls too.

"Yours is bigger than mine too." Goten said sadly.

"You cant just shove peoples trousers down! And duh, I am older." Trunks hit Goten on the top of his head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the small bump on his head. Trunks' trousers were still bunched up around his anckles and his dick was pointing straight at Goten.

"Do you want me to show you what I did to my dad and Gohan?" He says reaching out, stroking his best friends dick. Trunks could reply, he was frozen in place. Goten's hand was gliding up and down with his other hand stoking Trunks' balls.

"That feels soo good..." He moaned

"Yeah? Dad and Gohan both said that... Watch this, they really enjoy this." With that he moved forward, taking Trunks' cock head in his waiting mouth. Swirling his toung around the tip.

"Oh... my... Ugh!" Trunks grabbed his friend by the head and started slamming it into his crotch.

"This feels soo good!" Trunks was also moving his hips, his balls periodicly slapping off Goten's chin. Goten decided to move on a little further and started stroking Trunks ass hole, slipping his finger in Trunks quickly unleashed cum into Goten's throat.

"Mmmm..." Goten moaned. Trunks' knees were weak, no one has seen him naked since he was a toddler, nevermind touched him like that.

"That was amazing Goten!" He said, breathlessly.

"Do you want me to return the favour?" He asked.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly, Goku and Gohan hadn't offered him and seeing as everyone liked it he wante to see what all the fuss was about. He quickly undone his trousers and kicked them to the side, his dick was smaller than Trunks' and was hairless, except from the just bairly visable hair that rested at the base of his dick. Trunks moved forward and sucked his friends dick. Soon Goten came in his best friends mouth.

"Wow! I can see why everyone likes it" He said laughing. The boys played on the console until the sun went down.

"Bye Trunks!" Goten said, flying and waving as he left.

'I wonder what my dad's dick is like...' Trunks thiought to himself. He knew Vegeta was in the shower so he could just 'accidently' walk in and have a look. Standing outside the bathroom door he could hear the shower running.

'It's now or never.' He thought, slowly, he reached forward and quietly turned the handle. The door slowly opened and he couldn't believe what he saw. His father was leaned against the wall in the shower, his eyes shut and his hand was quickly pumping his cock. His wet, neatly trimmed pubes clung to his body as his balls bounced.

"Oh... My..." He was quickly interoupted as Vegeta opened his eyes.

"Trunks! What the fuck! Don't you knock!?" Vegeta quickly wrapped a towel around himself. His hard rod was still sticking out.

"I.. I.." Trunks' eyes were glued to the tent that pointed straight out at him.

"Get out!" Vegeta yelled. A ligtbulb went off in Trunks' head and he quickly ran forward, ripping the towel from Vegeta and put his dick in his mouth.

"Aahh!" It's been a while since Bulma and Vegeta had sex with her long working hours and him training all the time. Trunks bobbed up and down, gagging a little as his nose reached his fathers bed of pubes.

"Fuck... Take it!" Vegeta yelled as he started frusting. Remembering what Goten told him earlier he took the cock out his mouth and started sucking on the large balls whilst wanking him off. Vegeta's dick was slightly longer than Goku's but wasn't as thick, his balls were ever so slighlty smaller too. Like Goku, Vegata and Trunks still had their foreskin.

"Oh.. Yeah!" Vegeta let out soft moans and his balls were dipped in and out of his sons mouth. Trunks' free hand started roaming, he started groaping his fathers ass. He slowly moved his hand closer and closer until he slid one of his fingers in. Vegeta would often do this himself when he has a wank.

"Suck my cock again boy!" He demanded. Trunks had no problem with this so he licked from the bottom of the large balls to the tip then engulfed it hungrily. Vegeta's hips were moving rapidly, his balls hitting Trunks' chin with a loud slap each time.

"Ohh. Oohh!" Vegeta was getting closer and closer to cumming and he knew it.

"I'm cumming!" Vegeta yells, shoving his son off his dick. One hand was holding Trunks in place as the other rappidly stroked his dick. Trunks wanted to help still so he kept his finger moving in Vegeta's ass and played with his fathers balls at the same time. Vegeta let out a long, rough moan as large dollops of cum flew out, covering his sons face in a white slime blanket. Vegetas breathing was heavy, he kept stoking his dick until it was completely deflated, making sure to get every last drop out. Trunks' tongue whiped all the cum from around his mouth then scooped it off his face and ate it. He then went forward and sucked his dads flaccid cock, getting any last drops that where there.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." Vegeta says, grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he left the room.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost a week since Goten had sucked Gohan's dick, almost every night he thought about what he saw in his parents bedroom. Goku and Chichi naked ontop of each other. 'Why was he putting his wiener in her bum?' He thought to himself, not knowing women have completely diferent body parts.

"Mornin' Goten!" Goku said, walking across the kitchen half naked, only wearing boxer shorts that are slightly too small for him. His very big, visable bulge of his flaccid cock was popping out the front, as his boxers hugged his round ass. He walked to the sink scratching his head, his messy armpit hair was poking out any areas it could. Goku's boxers has that slit in the front so when he walked past Goten managed to get a look, Goku's cock was pinned up against the cotton prison, long black tangles of pubes hugged the length of Goku's thick meat rod. His balls were also visable to Goten, the large round orbs were pushed up comfortably. Goten's mouth opened and started to water. It had almost been a week since he tasted cum and he was starving for more.

"Dad..." Goten started but was quickly cut off as Chichi walked into the room.

"I'm going out to see Bulma and go shopping, I'll be back later tonight. Gohan's already left for school too so it'll just be you boys for a few hours." She left the house quickly, seeing as no one was in Goten could make his move, knowing Goku wouldn't do anything whilst anyone else was in. Goten picked up his now empty bowl and walked over to the sink where Goku was standing having a drink of water. Whilst Goku's head was up Goten decided to get a better look at Goku's dick through the gap. His face was almost pressed against his crotch, taking deep inhales through his nose so he could smell the glorieous dick. He decided to stick his nose in a little further, Goku's pubes started brushing against his nose but Goku was still oblivieous to the situation. Goten looked up towards his father, then back down and decided to fit his small fingers through the gap in his boxers and fish out the fat slab of saiyan dick. Goku almost spat his water out, again Goten's hand went in to fish out his dads balls.

"Goten!" Goku yelped. Goten payed no attention though, he knew that if he started getting his dad excited then Goku wouldn't be able to stop himself. Goten's fingers started playing with Goku's foresking, circleing it and pulling it open a little, not enough to hurt, just enough to feel good. He started pulling the skin back a little and with his other hand wandering the forest of hair.

"Goten I said we couldn't do this anymore." Goku started to move his sons hands away from his dick. Goten wanted his fathers cum more than anything at this moment so he just quickly bobbed forward and stuck his tongue straight under the foresking.

"Augghh..." Goku started to chub at the sensation at the tip of his cock.

"G-Goten... We can't." He says trying to get himself to move. Goten lappes the riges of Goku's foreskin then goes down and licks his sweaty balls.

"But you like this..." Goten protests, lapping the hairy balls.

"Yeah but it's wrong..." Goku moans in pleasure. Goten's hands reach up and hook onto Goku's waistband, slowly Goku can fell a slight breeze on his bush as his boxers glide down his legs. 'Fuck it' he thinks as his dick startes to get bigger. Goten's mouth was still licking and sucking Goku's balls until his boxers needed to pass over them. The boxers quickly hit the floor and bunch up around Goku's ankles. He steps out of them and makes his way to the table, sitting down at one of the chairs he spreads his legs, inviting Goten over with the sight of his now fully erect cock. Goten got down on his knees and started taking in the master piece that stood infront of him, he pushed his nose in to get a whif of the sweat that stuck to Goku's pubes, then he made his way down, smelling each part. He got to his favourite part, Goku's balls. The smell of testosterone and sweat. The two manliest scents Goten has ever smelt... Other than the cum he had plastered his face the week before. He sticks his tongue out again and starts licking, sucking and kissing his dads balls, then the base of the dick then he licked his way all the way to the tip. Sticking his tongue under the foreskin, he starts swirling it, then starts wanking Goku off. The faint sound of Goku's balls hitting the chair beneath him and the sound of Goku's breathing were the only sounds they could hear. Goku's moans started filling the room as Goten started bobbing up and down his fathers length.

"Goten, do that thing with my bum!" Goku moaned. Thinking back to the week before, Goten decided to ask what his dad was doing. With a pop Goten got off Goku's dick and started licking his balls again, inbetween licking he asked.

"Dad, what were you and mom doing last week? When you put your weiner in her bum?" Goku stopped moaning and looked down at his son.

"That wasn't her..." Goku stopped, not knowing how to explain that men and women have different parts.

"Because she enjoys it..." Was all Goku said as heavy breaths escaped him.

"Can we do that?" Goten asked, wanking Goku off whilst licking his balls. Goku was shocked. 'Could I?' Goku asked himself.

"No son, it's bad enough you keeping making me let you do this but that's too far, plus I don't want to hurt you." Goten could see why it would hurt, his dad is massive after all but if his mother liked it surely he would too. Goten started protesting.

"But mom likes it..." He wined.

"Women are different son, plus I'm geting close. Do you want me to finish in your mouth?" Goten was side tracked, wanting his fathers cum. He dropped the subject and smiled.

"Yeah!" He says excitedly. Goten loves the taste of his fathers sperm, he likes Gohan's too but nothing will beat the taste of his fathers hot spunk. He dropped the ball out of his mouth and quickly got to the top of the cock. Wanking the large dick as he moved his other hand to finger Goku's ass hole.

"Oohh... Oohhh... Here it comes!" Goku yells as hhe starts violently face fucking Goten. Large hot shots of cum blasted into Goten's throat.

"Yeahhh!" Goku screams. One, two, three volleys of cum blast into Goten's throat until there were about eight shots.

"Mmmmm..." Goten says, lapping the slowly deflaiting cock.

"It tastes soo good." He says, stroking the tight balls below.

"That was soo good. But Goten, you have to stop doing this. This isn't right, we could get in really big trouble for this. Goku stands up then bends down to pick his boxer shorts up. His ass cheeks spread, revealing the tight hole surrounded by dark hair. Goten was amazed. 'If his weiner tasted that good then I wonder...' He thought leaning forward. His hands reach out to spread the firm cheeks further apart, he moved his face closer too until the ass hole was in line with his mouth then quickly stuck his tongue out. Goku's eyes shot open.

"Oh.. My... Yess!" He says, his dick quickly sprung back into action.

"Ooohh." He says, leaning forward and putting his hands on the counter for support.

"Jerk my dick too Goten!" Goku has never felt pleasure like this before. Goten's small hand starts wrapping around Goku's cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Goten has hardly ever heard his dad swear so he must have liked what he was doing, especially seeing as his dick was hard again. Goku didn't last that long, between the new pleasure he was feeling and just blowing a load ten minutes before. Blasts of cum hit the cupboards and started to trickle down. Goten removed his tongue from Goku's ass and moved to the front, he licked the jizz off the counters then turned and licked all the cum from the tip of Goku's dick.

"That was... Amazing." Goku said, breathlessly. He looked down at his son then at his dick. Goten seemed to really enjoy pleasuring him and he certainly enjoyed it.

"Goten..." Goku started.

"Yeah dad?" Goten replied, still looking at the now flaccid dick.

"We can only do this when no one else is home, but don't forget, you're not allowed to tell anyone about this." Goku quickly put his boxer shorts on then went back to his bedroom to get dressed. Goten just stood there with a smile, knowing that anytime the house was empty he'd be able to get another taste of his fathers cum.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	6. Chapter 6

That night Goten couldn't sleep, his mind just kept going over what happened during the day. He got to suck his fathers dick and eat his cum, then he licked Goku's ass hole and then ate more of his cum. Not to mention the fact that Goku said that he can keep sucking his dick as long as no one's in. His room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the moonlight and the dull red glow of the alarm clock that layed on the desk. '02:11am' was displayed on the front of it. The sound of various animals filled the room. He looks over to see Gohan sleeping, one arm rested behind his head and the other draped among his stomache. Chichi wasn't home tonight because she decided to have a few drinks with Bulma and thought it would be easier to sleep at Capsule Corp. Goten got out of his bed and tip-toed his way to Goku's room. He slowly opened his fathers door, there on full display was Goku sleeping, completely nude and his ass facing the ceiling. His left leg was straight down and his right leg was cocked at a 90° angle, his hairy balls were visable between his legs. Goten moved closer to the bed and then climbed inbetween his fathers legs. Stairing at his dad ass and balls. He reaches out and starts stroking Goku's velvet balls. Goku's hips started grinding into the matress below.

"Yeah..." He says, still asleep. Goten moved down and parts Goku's ass cheeks, revealing the glorieous red ring surrounded by hair. Goten licks his lips then dives in, sticking his tongue straight into the hole and starts wiggling it about.

"Mmmmhh..." Goku moans, feeling the tongue up his ass. Goku starts squirming about to the pleasure but remains asleep. He then moves around too much, causing Goten's tongue to disconect from his ass as he turns over onto his back. Goten's eyes homed in onto Goku's erect pillar. His balls hang low, laying on the bed, covered in pubes. The hair led up to a full bush of black hair where the giant Saiyan dick stood, pointing straight up the the ceiling. The foreskin was slightly parted, letting the red head that was hidden below poke out a little. Goten had an idea. If he wouldn't do what he does to Chichi to him when he's awake then he'll do it whilst he's asleep. Goten takes his pyjamas off and throws them by the door. Goten didn't know that he would need lube but he did want to taste his fathers balls and dick before he rode on it. He lowers his head and starts sucking on the sack of skin with a hungry moan. He licks his way up the pole and engulfs the head whilst wanking him off. He slowly starts bobbing upand down. Soon, he gets bored and decides that now is the time to ride him. He lets the cock out of his mouth but still holds it.

"Here we go." Ge says as he stands up and turns around, his back facing his father. He knows Goku is a heavy sleeper but he didn't want to risk climbing over him until he's got what he came for. He lines the head of Goku's dick up to his tight, hairless ass hole. Soon, Goten was sitting on it like a stool, not penetrated yet but his ass was starting to part as the head was slowly but surely sliding in.

"Mmmghh!" He moans in pain and pleasure. He kept lowering himself until he finally felt it, the head was in.

"Ohhh." He squatted there for a few seconds before going down more and more until he could feel Goku's pubes tickling his ass and the large balls pressing up against his small ones. He sat there for about thirty seconds or so to get used to the feeling. 'Mom likes this?' He though, 'Well he was moving fast... maybe...' Goten started moving back up the length then plopped back down. Goku's rod went straight up, hitting just the right place for Goten.

"Ohh!" He let out a loud moan, he quickly coverd his mouth and sat still, trying to not wake his father. He repeated the process of going up and down the giant cock. The sound of his ass cheeks hitting Goku started to over power the sounds of the animals outside.

"Mmmhh." He heard behind him.

"Goten? Wha- What the hell!" Goku half yelled. Goten foze in place for a few moments before turning around.

"I wanted to know what it felt like..." He spoke quietly, thinking he's in trouble seeing as his dad told him they couldn't do this. As he says this though he startes bouncing a little again.

"Ohh... Kami you're tight!" Goku whispers through gritted teeth. Goku's large hands move up and hold onto his waste.

"It feels good daddy!" Goten moans. Hearing this just gave Goku permission to start lifting Goten up and push him back down on his dick. Goku started moaning more, he needed more friction. He scoots Goten up so that he could get on top, doggy style. Goku's large frame covered Goten's small one. Goku started plowing into his son fast and rough. The sounds of his skin hitting skin aggressively broke the air.

"Oh... Ohhh, fuck!" Goku yells, picking up the pace.

"You're soo fucking tight Goten!" Goku whispers into his sons ear.

"Ohh.. I- I won't be able to last much longer Goten." Goku said breathlessly.

"You're soo good!" He exclaims. Goten was in soo much pleasure too, the huge cock was slamming into his prostate.

"It feels amazing daddy! Can you go faster?" He asks as he's getting pushed forward with the force of his dads hips.

"Ohh.. Yeah!" Goku started picking up the pace.

"You want faster, huh?" Goku says. The room lit up with a bright yellow light, Goten looked up to see that Goku took on his Super Saiyan form.

"This should be fast enough!" He says, picking up the pace even more. Another twenty minutes or so go by of Goku slamming roughly into Goten.

"Here it comes Goten... Uuuurgghghh!" He yells as his hips slow their pace and then he slams back into him one more time. Cum flies straight up Goten ass, filling it to the brim. Goku was panting hard as his dick was still in his son and small beads of cum trickled out his sons ass and down his balls. The glow of the room dims as Goku reverts back to his normal form. He slowly slides his dick out of Goten's full ass.

"Wanna clean this up for me?" Goku asks, pointing to his dick. Goten quickly turns around and starts cleaning Goku's cock and balls.

"Looks like your hard too, huh son." Goku says whilst laughing. Goten looks down and goes slightly red with him being soo much smaller than his father. Goten was on his knees still, trickles of cum started falling out his ass and down his legs.

"I know... Turn around for me again." Goku says excitedly. Goten does as his father says. He feels Goku's hand push his torso down so he's in the doggy position, then he feels his fathers warm tongue lick up the trickles of cum then dive into his used hole.

"Ooh..." Goten moans. Goku reaches round and starts jerking Goten off. Goku's tongue was lapping up all his cum from Goten's ass. Goku and Goten were moaning the entire time. Goten didn't last long before spilling his seed onto his fathers hand and the matress below.

"That was amazing dad!" Goten says, truning back around.

"You're hard again!" He says as he bows down and sticks the huge cock straight into his mouth.

"You're amazing..." Goku moan.

"Do that to daddys ass again Goten." He says roughly. Goku goes onto his back and lifts his legs enough to get Goten's head under to lick his ass. Goten had the best sight of all, Goku's large cock and hairy balls right in his face then further down his red ring. Goten dove straight in, licking from his balls down over his gouch then straight into his ass hole. One hand playing with the large rod and the other massaging the hairy nut sac that rested on his nose.

"Fuck... I'm cumming again!" He yells. Goten kept going, knowing he was making his father feel good.

"Urrgh!" Goku almost screams as he covers his rock hard abs with his creamy jizz. Goten removed his tongue from Goku's ass then licked all the cum from Goku's pubes, up his treasure trail then all the cum that layed on his abs and pecs. Goten fell asleep ontop his father, both exhausted and naked. In the hallway stood Gohan, fully naked and quickly pumping his cock, his balls bounced below as his hand started playing with them.

"U-uugh!" He moaned quietly as he faced his dick towards himself, spilling his own cum on his chest and abs as he watched his brother clean their fathers cum.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	7. Chapter 7

The next night Trunks came over to Goten's to sleep over.

"Thanks for having me." Trunks says as he puts his duffel bag on Goten's bed.

"No problem Trunks, you're welcome to stay anytime." Chichi says as she leaves the room. Trunks turns to Goten with a smile.

"So... Remember what we talked about when you came to mine?" Trunks says, grinning.

"Yeah..." Goten replies, dragging the word out.

"Well..." Trunks told Goten everythhing that happened that night, about how he saw his father wanking off in the shower and how he sucked his dick. Goten sat in awe, not thinking that Trunks would have done anthing like that, especially to Vegeta. Goten shuffled uncomfortably on the bed.

"You okay?" Trunks asked cocking his head slightly.

"Mhh.. Yeah, just in a bit of pain..." Trunks' brows scrunched.

"Why? You fell on your ass whilst training again?" He said laughing slightly. Goten got up and walked to the door, making sure no one was in the hallway then proceeded to shut the door. He walked back over to the bed and sat down. Goten went on to tell Trunks everything that happened the night before, Trunks was shocked at what his friend told him. Trunks got a visable tent in the front of his trousers at what Goten told him.

"You got fucked by Goku!" Trunks gasped.

"Sucking him off is one thing but you actually got fucked by him..." He continued.

"How'd it feel?" He questioned whilst palming his erection.

"It felt really good! It hurt at first but after that it felt amazing!... It kinda hurts now though..." Goten said rubbing his ass.

"Wow..." The door opened up behind him before he could continue his sentance.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said, stairing straight at Goten with uncertainty, not knowing what to say after what he witnessed the night before. Visions of Goten getting fucked by their father flashed through his head, he needed to get under his covers before his cock grew to full size. 'What do I even say?' He thought to himself. Gohan got undressed under his covers, leaving him self in just his boxers.

"Soo... What you guys talking about?" Gohan asks, laying on his side.

"Eerrh..." They both look at eachother, unsure what to say.

"We where talking about... Erm... A new game that came out." Gohan just looked at the two boys. He had an idea of what they were talking about and it made his dick rock hard, knowing that if he layed on his back his cock would be obvieous to the two boys so he just stayed on his side.

"You okay Trunks? You've gone red." Gohan asked, Trunks quickly got under the covers on Goten's bed to hide his own erection.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." He stammers. Gohan looked at him as he slowly stoking his cock under the covers, secretly.

About an hour and a half had passed since Gohan walked in to go to bed. Gohan was asleep on his bed whilst Goten and Trunks were still awake, one laying at the head of the bed and the other laying at the foot of the bed.

"Goten?" Trunks whispered.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied. Trunks was still rock hard and he knew that Goten wouldn't mind helping him with his situation.

"Can we... You know..." Goten clicked on straight away as he was thinking the same thing for the past hour. He got up and dove under the covers to find Trunks' dick as he was getting undressed. He was groaping every inch of Trunks' small frame to find the fleshy rod. He quickly found the boxers that hid his best friends cock and yanked them down. Trunks' average sized dick sprung out, for his age though it was bigger than average. Goten eyed up the lenght of his his best friend, going down and feeling the big vein under the shaft and then down to his balls. Short curly hairs of purple sprouted out of his balls. At first, when he was sucking his fathers dick, the pubes bothered him but now the hairier the better. With Trunks being young thought he didn't have much pubic hair. Goten wasted no time and started sucking his best friends dick.

"Ughh... Fuck!" Trunks whispered, trying not to wake Gohan.

"Why don't you flip around so I can suck yours at the same time?" Trunks suggested. Goten move his legs over Trunks' body, aiming his dick over his face in the sixty-nine position. Trunks reached up and pointed the smaller erect dick towards his mouth and engulfed it in one. Both layed there suckng each others dick for about twenty minutes. The covers that hid Goten were moved as it was getting too hot for him under there.

"Can... Can we try what you and Goku did last night?" Trunk says, popping the dick out his mouth. Goten took Trunks' cock out his own mouth and looked down between his legs to look at him.

"Yeah!" He said, almost too loud. Goten quickly got on all fours, pointing his stretched hole towards his friend.

"Wow... There's still a bit of Goku's cum here!" Trunks said excitedly as he dove in, licking the bit of cum that Goku missed the night before.

"Oohh!" Goten moaned as the tongue danced inside his hole. Trunks had gotten as much jizz out of his hole as he could. It tasted soo much different from his fathers, but that could be becuase it's been in Goten's ass for about twenty two hours.

"You ready?" Trunks asks as he wanks him self off, lining him self up with Goten's hole.

"Yeah... Stick it in!" Goten says eagerly. Trunks quickly slammed forward, shoving his entire cock in Goten's abused ass hole. Goten could feel the sparce hair at the base of Trunks' dick touch his ass.

"Fuck... You're still tight! If Goku's dick is anything like you describe it, I'm surprised you're this tight!" Trunks kept slamming into Goten, the sound of his balls hitting Goten filled the room.

"Shit... I'm not going to be able to last long Goten!" He pants. Goten was panting hard too, it didn't feel as good as when his father fucked him but it still felt amazing. Can't be surprised with the sized diference. Trunks' hands were on Goten's hips as he pushed his best friends ass down his cock.

"F-Fffuck!" Trunks half shouts through gritted teeth. Goten knew that Trunks was about to blow a load so he quickly took the cock out his ass and put it straight into his mouth. Trunks kept thrusting as he came. A large stream of cum went straight down Goten's throat.

"Fuck that was good..." Trunks said through deep breaths. Trunks didn't forget about Goten though and took his firends dick in his mouth. Trunks trusted Goten with his life but he didn't want to loose his ass viginity to him, he wanted someone bigger than him to fuck him, like vegeta, Goku or even Gohan. Goten wouldn't last long anyways after being fucked. Soon, Trunks was eating Goten's cum. Goten was still thrusting into Trunks as he came, his small balls slapping off Trunks' chin.

"That was soo good..." Goten said sleepily. All his energy was spent on getting fucked by his friend. He quickly fell asleep, leaving Trunks awake. Trunks just layed there, stairing at the ceiling for about twenty minutes when he heard shuffling form Gohan's bed. He looks over and sees Gohan quickly pumping his own cock. Trunks couldn't help but notice the lenght of the uncut cock he was pumping. 'Did he see us?' He thought, his own dick coming back to life. Gohan's large dick stemmed from a forest of black tangled hair, his balls rested below, bouncing on the bed. Trunks could hear the sound of Gohan's wet foreskin slapping open and closed around the tip. Trunks could also hear Gohan breathing heavily, he could see that his eyes are shut too. Trunks crept out of bed, still fully naked and hard. He moved closer to Gohan's bed, he finally got to see what Gohan has been hiding all these years up close. He reaches down and starts stroking Gohan's balls. His eyes shot open as the unknown hand started playing with his large orbs.

"T-Trunks! W... What the hell?!" He asked ' other hand came up and started stroking the teens dick.

"I know you seen me and Goten..." Trunks said as the corner of his mouth arched up. Trunks climbed onto the bed, sitting inbetween Gohan's powerful, hair covered thighs.

"N-No... I didn't see... Anything.." He moaned as the hands played with his cock and balls.

"You don't have to lie to me Gohan..." Trunks leaned down and started to suck on the tip of Gohan's dick.

"Oohhh!" Gohan moaned. Trunks slid up and down the dick, making sure to get it slick and wet. He let the rod out his mouth then got down to work on his balls. Gohan was moaning quietly. Being a horny teenager is bad enough but Saiyans have it worse, their hightened labido makes them much more horny. Trunks knew exactly what Gohan wanted. He licked his way back up the cock and sucked the tip one last time.

"Gohan... Have you ever had sex before... I mean proper sex. Where you stuck your dick in someone?" He asked whilst playing with the large erection. Gohan was shocked by this question, especialy with him being in the moment of getting a blowjob. Between school and studying and his mothers constant hovering he hasn't really found an opportunity, not to mention he's awekward around women. Gohan gulped as he looked at the lavender haired pre-teen between his legs.

"N-no..." He said quietly. Trunks thought this would have been the answer.

"Well... How about you fuck me?" He asks, going back down to suck Gohan off whilst playing with his balls, moving his other hand to massage his hole.

"Ohh... Errh, it's up to you... Do you want me to have sex with you?" Trunks popped back of the giant cock. The dick sprung up and slapped Gohan's abs.

"I don't want you to 'have sex with me'... I want you to fuck me!" Gohan almost came on the spot, no one's ever talked dirty to him before.

"O-okay..." Gohan stuttered. He got up on his knees, his dick was pointing straight to Trunks' face and his balls hung low.

"I'll need to prep you first... I don't want to hurt you, or wake people up with how loud you are." Trunks got on all fours, his small, tight, pink, untouched ass hole facing Gohan. Gohan just wanted to pound straight into the waiting hole but he knew he had to prep him first. Gohan leaned down and started tongue fucking Trunks' hole.

"Mmmmfhh..." Trunks let out a long moan as the older Saiyan's tongue explored his ass. A few minutes go bye when Gohan takes his tongue out of Trunks' ass and replaces it with his undex finger, adding another finger shotly after.

"Ohh.. Fuck!" Trunks let out some more sharp moans.

"Just fuck me already!" He demanded. Gohan was taken back by this but he didn't protest. He unplugged his fingers from his ass and lined his thick Saiyan cock up to the enterence.

"Here we go..." Gohan said quietly, ready to loose his virginity. Loosing your ass virginity is one thing but actually fucking someone elese is completely different. The head of Gohan's dick was linned up to Trunks' enterence, slowly parting the hole for it to enter. Trunks let out a long, quiet groan as his ass parted. Gohan also let out a groan, trying to go as slow as possable not to hurt Trunks. Soon the head was in, fully hidden beneath trunks' ass.

"Wait... Wait. Let me get used to the head before you go further." Trunks asked through pants. Gohan obliged and stayed still, however he was stroking his balls whilst waiting.

"Okay.. Okay, you can start again now." Trunks said. Gohan slowly started pushing forward, making his entire dick enter his little brothers best friend. His pubes were pushed up against Trunks' ass and his hairy balls nestled against Trunks' smaller, almost bald balls. Gohan started pulling out and entering again slowly. Quickly the rythm started speeding up until Gohan was going in and out quickly, his balls rhythmically slapping against Trunks'.

"You're soo fucking tight!" Gohan put his hands on Trunks' shoulders, giving hime more access to slam into him roughly. His pace slowered but he got rougher and rougher.

"Fuck... I'm gonna cum!" Gohan almost yelled, still slamming into Trunks.

"Do it, cum in my ass Gohan!" Trunks replied. A few more slaps of Gohan's balls on Trunks' could be heard before Gohan pressed himself up against him one last time. Unleashing his waterfall of cum in Trunks' ass. They both moaned roughly, Trunks was wanking him self off whilst Gohan fucked him, he unleashed his second load of cum for the night beneath him on Gohan's bed. Gohan slowly pulled out of Trunks, cum leaked out his ass quickly.

"I don't think I've ever came that much..." Gohan breathed out. Trunks got down and licked Gohan's slowly deflating dick, getting the cum off him. He then leaned down and sucked the cum off the bed sheets.

"Holy shit that was amazing!" Trunks said, going up to lick a bit of jizz he left on Gohan's balls.

"Trunks..." Gohan said nervously.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Especially not your dad. It's not right, you're my brothers best friend... Plus you're age..." Gohan was nervous about bringing this up.

"It's fine Gohan, it's not like I go round saying I got fucked by someone, plus I started it." Trunks said, slightly cocky. He picked himself up off the bed and moved back over to Goten's.

"You need to not worry soo much Gohan... Goodnight!" He says as he climbs back under the cover.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	8. Chapter 8

!WARNING! This chapter has scenes of rape in it. If you don't want to read it, just skip it. This chapter does not effect the story.

All throughout the night Gohan was having flashback to when he was a child, back to when he was kidnapped by his uncle Raditz.

Raditz had turned up at Master Roshi's house, demanding to see Goku. Raditz started saying how his real name was Kakarot and that he wasn't human, he was a Saiyan. The fight broke out and Raditz quickly knocked Goku over by the ocean.

"Ahh... Daddy!" Gohan shouted as he broke free from Bulma's arms, running towards his father. As Gohan reached his father, Raditz stepped behind him, grabing him by his yellow and green shirt. Gohan erupted into tears, knowing he couldn't break free.

"Like I said, I'm taking your son. If you ever want to see him alive again, I suggest you listen closely." Raditz demanded that he was to kill one houndred Earthlings within the next twenty four hours. If he refused to do it then Gohan was going to die. Raditz laughed as he flew away whilst holding Gohan. About twenty minutes passed of them being in the air, Gohan, crying the entire way.

"Shut up you whining brat. We're here now!" Raditz said as he landed on the soft grass. All Gohan could see was mountains in the distance and and a ball like space pod laying in a crator.

"My daddy will come and save me!" Gohan said, still crying.

"No, he won't. If he does as I said, he won't need to save you either." He said, crossing his arms as he looks at the small child. An hour or so passed of them sitting at the the space ship.

"What do people do for fun around here." Raditz sighed as he re-adjusted his groin, the Saiyan armor he had was uncomfortable with how it was shaped and that he had a huge cock underneath it all. Saiyans are hypersexual, meaning they are almost always horny. Raditz looked over to Gohan who was sat quietly by the pod. 'could I?' He asked himself. He was extremely horny, having being in space for a few months, plus he was only able to use his hand the entire time. Soon, his dick started to grow, with him basically wearing a speedo it was very noticeable to Gohan. Raditz suit started riding up his boody with his dick pointing straight out, the corners where his legs go started opening up more. His large hairy nut sack started to drop down through the hole. Gohan was sat there, watching the violent stranger stair at him as his cock pointed back at him. They sat there like this for about five more minutes or so.

"I'm hungry..." Gohan whined. Raditz was sick of hearing the kid moan at this point.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, mockingly. Gohan's head was facing the floor but his eyes ventured up to look at Raditz.

"Fine." Raditz let out, walking towards Gohan. His balls still fell out through the leg hole. Raditz stood over Gohan's small fame. Gohan could see straight up the leg hole in Raditz speedo-like suit. Raditz legs were covered in black hair that extended all the way up into his tight shorts. His balls hung out the left side of his shorts, Gohan could still see past the balls and up to Raditz messy black tangles of pubic hair. Raditz stroked his cock through his black shorts. He then quickly pulled down his shorts, revealing his mammoth cock. The dick sprung out, bouncing and swaying before setteling down, poiinting straight at Gohan.

"Suck it." Raditz said, coldly. Gohan has seen his father naked before, they do bathe together but he has never seen someone with an erection before. He didn't know what to do, should he listen to him or not? Gohan looked at the monsterous dick infront of him silently, Raditz started stroking it, moving his foreskin so it would hide the pink gland underneath then puling it back to show it off again.

"If you suck it, it'll give you... Milk." He said, stroking his balls with his other hand. Gohan started to believe his newly found uncle. Gohan stood up from the ground and held onto the giant cock with one of his tiny hands and pointed it towards his mouth. Raditz let out a small sigh of pleasure, feeling such a small hand around his huge cock. The base of Raditz dick had hair on that climbed his cock a little.

"Go on... Suck it." Gohan still held onto it, not sure if he should put it in his mouth or not, I mean, you do wee from there. Raditz started to get more impacient with Gohan by the second.

"Fuck sake!" Raditz yelled.

"Here!" Raditz put his hands behind Gohan and shoved his monster cock into Gohan's mouth. Raditz stood there a violently face fucking his nephew. Gohan started crying again, feeling the dick hit the back of his throaght and then slide down it a little. Gohan could hardly breathe. Eventually he could feel a bit of hair enter his mouth as some more tickled his nore, quickly his entire nose was buried in sweaty pubes of his uncle. Raditz hairy balls kept slapping Gohan on the chin, the sound echoed through the field.

"Yeah... Use that throat!" Raditz picked up the pace, getting more violent as he did so. Gohan could feel the pubes on Raditz's balls tickle his chin before the rest of the nut sack slapped him. Gohan could start tasting something salty. Raditz's pre cum.

"Fuck yeah!" Raditz shouted as his balls kept smacking Gohan's chin.

"You know what you should do?" Raditz looked down at his nephew, his huge cock hidden in his mouth.

"You should suck my balls." Raditz says, smiling. He slid his dick out of Gohan's throat and the sound of his crys were head again.

"Shut the fuck up and put this in your mouth." He says, holding Gohan's hair with one hand and his balls in the other. Gohan was still sobbing as he sucked on Raditz large, round, hairy balls. He could hear Raditz wanking above him, of course he had no idea what it was at the time. The sound of his foreskin clapping was lounder than Gohan's sobs.

"Put it back in your mouth if you want that milk." Raditz said as he grabbed his cock again, slapping it off Gohan's face and rubbing the tip along his mouth.

"Open up." Raditz says, pushing his dick into Gohan's mouth. Raditz resumed face fucking Gohan as he was before.

"Fuck yeah, here it comes!" He grunted, picking his pace up a little. Gohan asumed it was going to be the milk but instead it was saly and thick, large shots of it came out and coated his throat with a thick layer. Raditz was panting hard as he slowly slid his cum coated dick out his nephews throat.

"Don't be shy, lick the rest off." Raditz says as he strokes his hairy balls. Raditz was still hard as a rock and he felt like he needed to cum again as Gohan was licking the thick jizz off his dick. Gohan was unsure if he liked the salty taste or not.

"Go clean yourself up in the lake over there." Raditz points over to a small pond. Gohan starts to walk over and get undressed, when he was naked though Raditz stopped him.

"Wait, don't go in yet." He says, walking towards Gohan, his dick swaying side to side, still covered in spit as he walked over. Gohan had turned around to face Raditz, still naked. Raditz reached Gohan with his dick still pointing at him, with his height, his dick was able to rest on Gohan's head, his balls covering Gohan's face. He could feel Gohan sniff up to get a whif of his balls.

"Turn around Gohan." Raditz says, towering over the boy. Gohan did as he was told as he didn't want to get smacked. He felt Raditz's large hands hold on to his ass cheeks and part them.

"This will do nicely." He heard Raditz say as he started stoking the hole. Gohan started to squirm at the feeling.

"Stand still!" Raditz spat as he slapped Gohan's ass cheek, it jiggled a little before turning red. Gohan kept crying so Raditz did the only thing that he could do, grab onto Gohan's monkey tail that hung behind.

"Oww!... Ahh... Uhh." Gohan passed out at the pain of someone grabbig the saiyans weak spot.

"Perfect!" Radits says, holding onto Gohans arms with his own saiyan tail, making sure that if he woke up he wouldn't be able to get away. Raditz got onto his knees and held onto Gohan's hips with one hand and aiming his cock at the unconsious hole with the other. He started to part Gohan's ass hole with the head of his humongous cock, he could feel how tight he was with only his head. Raditz primal instict took over and he rammed his entire length into Gohan and didn't bother easing into it, he just fucked his nephew, dry and rough. Gohan started waking up, he could feel an immence pain in his ass as he was violently fucked. Again he started crying, he could feel blood leave his ass because Raditz didn't prep or ease his way in, his hands were bound by Raditz tail still. One of Raditz hands were on his should as the other was on his hips, forcing him down as fast and hard as possable.

"Fuck yeah! Here comes another load!" He screams as he keeps thrusting into him, his large hairy balls constantly slapping Gohan's bald ones. With one last thrust he unleashes a flood of hot, salty, creamy, white jizz into Gohan's ass.

"Holy fuck that was good." Raditz peels Gohan off him, turns him around so he's facing him.

"Clean it up." He ordered, forcing Gohan to suck Raditz cum off his cock along with Gohan's blood.

Gohan tossed and turned, remembering his surpressed memories from his childhood. He woke up, sweating, still naked. He looks over to Trunks and Goten, both still asleel. He looks down to see his cock was slowly deflaiting as cum seeped down his abs. 'Did I cum in my sleep whilst dreaming about being raped?' He thought to himself in shock. Gohan scooped up his cum off his chest and ate it, still warm, he must have just came. He layed back down to go to sleep as the sun started ton rise.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	9. Chapter 9

About a week or so went by, Goten would get to feel and taste his fathers cock whenever they were alone, not knowing that Gohan knew all about it. Gohan didn't want to fuck Goten but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to just slam his hips into him as his dick burried its way into his ass hole. Gohan would find himself trying to watch his father fuck his brother or his brother suck their father off. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but he was soo horny all the time, atleast it's not like he's fucking him.

Krillin came by one evening, wearing his orange training gi. Goku was out the front of the house by some trees, chopping wood with his bare hands.

"Oh. Hey, Krillin!" He shouts, waving his best friend over.

"What brings you here?" He asks, still slicing the logs in half with the side of his hand.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go fishing?" He asked, holding onto his fishing poles. Goku looked at his friend and then back at the poles in his hand. He didn't have to do anything and it would be nice to have fish for dinner.

"Sure! Let's go." He says, hitting one last log before letting the pieces fall to the floor.

They arrive at a large lake, hidden deep in the forrest behind Goku's house. Goku put his hands on his hips as he looked out to the calm ripples in the water whilst Krillin lifted up a boulder to sit on. Krillin found the perfect place, a small flat area on the edge of the lake. He sat down on the newly placed boulder and preceeded to lift up his fishing rod. He looks over towards Goku who was taking off his boots. Krillin completely forgot that Goku won't use a fishing rod, he'd much rather jump in the water himself and catch a fish. Krillin was sat fozen, watching his friend undress. Goku took off his shirt and threw it to the side, he did the same with his trousers and sweatbands. Goku was stood there in just his boxer shorts, his treasure trail of dark hair started at his belly button and creeped down beneath his waist band, dark hair covered his legs, arms and tuffs of it poked out from under his armpits too. The large buldge of his flaccid cock stood out infront whilst his boxers hugged his ass. Krillin watched in awe as his best friend of many years hooked onto his boxer shorts and pulled them down, revealing his huge cock and balls, resting on a full bush of pubes.

"Holy shit!" Krillin shouts, getting Goku's attention. Goku stood there, fully naked and facing his short bald headed friend. Goku stood there staring at Krillin, watching as Krillin's eyes looked down at his dick.

"Huh, what's up?" Goku asked, not knowing why Krillin was staring.

"You're... You're... Huge!" Krillin stuttered out. Goku looked down at his dick then back up to Krillin.

"Well it is bigger than the last time you saw it... After all we were only like sixteen.

Goku was talking about how at the worlds martial arts tournament, many years ago when Goku met up with Krillin and Bulma after spending years apart. Goku was getting horny at the tournament as all Saiyans do before and after a fight. He didn't know what to do about his erection so Krillin helped him out. They went back into the empty locker room and Krillin shoved Goku's trousers down, he had less pubes back then and his dick was average sized. Krillin done the same to his, revealing his shaved pubes and circumcised dick. His cock and balls were smaller than Goku's too. Krillin held onto Goku's hand and placed it on his dick, making him wrap around it. He then reached out and grabbed onto Goku's cock.

"Copy what I do." Krillin says, his dick twitching in Goku's hand. Krillin started pumping Goku's dick and Goku coppied the movements. Soon, the sounds of Goku's foreskin filed the empty room, Krillin was stairing at his friends dick the entire time, licking his lips as Goku's pre cum starting to form at the tip. Krillin wanted to taste Goku's cum. 'Fuck it' he thought as he leaned down and took his best friends length into his mouth. Goku looked down, still wanking Krillin off. Goku's spare hand rested on Krillin's head, rubbing it and pushing it down further, until Krillin's lips nessled in his pubes.

"Ohhh!" Goku moaned, getting closer to climax. Goku had never had sex or anything like it, he didn't even know what it was. Goku started feeling a tention in his balls. Goku started thrusting into his friends mouth as fast as he could.

"Ohh... S-something's gonna happen!" He shouted, getting more aggresive as he shoved his friends face in his crotch. More moans escaped Goku until he finally slammed Krillin's face down once more, unleashing the cum of his first orgasm. He has had wet dreams before, waking up covered in cum but he didn't know what it was.

"That felt... Amazing!" He said, panting and lazily wanking his friend off. Drops of cum fell out the side of Krillin's mouth and dribbled down his chin, he soon scooped it up and ate it.

"Can you do that for me Goku?" Krillin asked, still holding onto Goku's softening dick. Goku got down staright away and started sucking on the smaller dick.

"Oh... Fuck!" Krillin moaned, it wasn't long before Krillin was thrusting into Goku's mouth.

"Shit... I'm not going ot be able to last long!" He screamed. Minutes went by before Krillin shot his spunk in Goku's mouth.

"Wow... That tastes kinda good." Goku said whilst laughing. Goku's name was called out for him to start fighting, he quickly got dressed and left the locker room, never speaking of what happened until now.

Krillin sat on the rock by the pond, staring at Goku's huge uncut cock. Goku started walking towards Krillin, his cock and balls swayed left and right, bouncing as he walked. Krillin was soo focused on watching the large cock bounce, he didn't even notice that Goku was only a few feet away. Krillin came to his sences and looked up at Goku who was smiling.

"Let's catch some fish!" Goku says enthusiastically. Krillin stops his friend by grabbing his wrist.

"Wait!" Krillin yells, looking at Goku's bush of pubes, large balls and huge cock. All the attention around his groin made Goku's dick start getting semi hard. Krillin's spare hand was rubbing his own dick through his trousers. Krillin leaned forward, taking the head of the uncut cock in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue. Goku's eyes shut and he let out a soft moan. His dick grew to full size in Krillin's mouth. Krillin wasn't expecting it to be able to grow much bugger but the sheer length surprised him, causing him to gag on the way down as the head hit the back of his throat. His hand started to wander a little, stroking Goku's balls or holding onto his ass cheek as he pushed himself forward. Goku started thrusting into his friends mouth harder and harder, he even grabbed onto the back of Krillin's head and forced him down as much as he could. Goku's balls slapped aggresively on Krillin's chin, stabbing the tip of his cock against the back of his friends throat.

"Shit... I'm... Gonna... Cum!" He moaned with each thrust. Eventually Goku let out one long, rough moan as he unleashed the cum from his balls, filling Krillins mouth to the brim. Krillin was soo horny in the moment that the taste of Goku's jizz pushed him over the edge, causing him to cum in his trousers. They both laughed at the situation as Krillin got undressed. He wet the visable cum stains on his trousers to try and get it off before going home, how could he explain that he came in his pants whilst fishing with Goku to Android 18. Eventually, they both dove into the cool water to catch the fish they promised their wives. Never speaking of what happened.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	10. Chapter 10

Yamcha was hanging out at Capsule Corp, catching up with Bulma. They talked for a few hours as the sun set over the balcony. Yamcha yawned and stretched whilst sitting opposite of Bulma.

"You're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like. It'd save you a trip home." Bulma said whilst sipping her coffee. Yamcha took her up on this offer and walked with her to a spare bedroom, opposite Trunks' room.

"Here you go. Theres fresh sheets on the bed." Bulma walked away, hiding her hands in the pockets of her lab coat whilst wistling. Yamcha disappeared into his room. An hour or so had passed and he was stairing at the ceiling. He was rock hard, his cock pinned painfully against his boxer shorts, tenting badly. He heard the door start gliding open, slowly. He saw spikes of purple hair poke in before he saw Trunks' face appear. He quickly sat up and covered his obvieous buldge with the bed sheets.

"Trunks! What are you doing up?" He askes, going red.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." He says, walking closer to the bed he then decided to climb up and sit on the edge. Yamcha was still resting his hand on his hard cock from under the covers, slowly stroking it. Trunks knew exactly what Yamcha was about to do before he walked in and he wanted to help.

"You know..." Trunks started as he rested his hand on Yamcha's hairy leg. inching closer to his covered crotch. He quickly grabbed the bed sheets that covered his tent and pulled them down. Yamcha's other hand flew down to cover his hard cock, hidden beneath his red boxer shorts.

"I could help you out you know." Trunks says, putting his smaller hands ontop of Yamcha's. Sweat started beading down Yamcha's forehead.

"W...W-what!" He almsot screetched. Yamcha was never 'cool' when it came to talking about sex. Trunks started to move Yamcha's hands from the tent in his boxers. The long rod was pinned to the left, a wet spot started to form from the head. Trunks reached out and started to stroke the conceiled pole.

"Ooohh!" Yamcha gasped. The only contact he'd had is with Puar, even then he had to convince her to do anything. No one has ever just straight up offered to do anything with him. He could feel Trunks' hands grab onto the waistband and sloly pull down.

"W-what about... Err, Vegeta or your mom finding us?" He stammered and gulped as his boxers slid further and further down. Yamcha's short shaven pubes started to become visable, unlike Vegeta, Goku and Gohan, Yamcha didn't have a treasure trail leading to his belly button. He also had his pubes shaved short, shorter than Vegeta's.

"They're asleep." He says, watching the waistband reveal more pubes until finally the base of Yamcha's dick was visable. Ever since Trunks got fucked by Gohan, he's been trying to get more action with his father, not being successful yet he was extremely horny. More and more of Yamcha's dick was uncovered until the tip finally broke free, slapping Yamcha's abs as a string of pre cum dangled from the tip. Yamcha let out a soft moan as he was full visable to Trunks. The lavinder haire pre-teens hand came up, wrapping around the fat cock. Yamcha's dick was a tiny bit smaller than Gohan's but it was a lot fatter. He was circumcised and had a large bulbous head. Trunks' hand went from the base to the tip, slowly as he started picking up the pace. Yamcha was frozen, getting wanked by Puar was one thing but getting wanked off by someone who had thumbs and were able to wrap their hands around his cock was another. Yamcha's balls were shaven bald, Trunks was staring right at them as they bounced with the force of his handjob. One of his hands went down to stroke the large velvet balls. His balls were about the same size as Vegeta's. Yamcha was moaning quietly above Trunks. The young Saiyan decided to step it up a notch, he leaned over so the cut cock was right infront of him. Yamcha could feel Trunks' breath on the tip of his cock, making him look down. Trunks' mouth opened and the head slowly made its way into Trunks' wet mouth. Yamcha let out a rough moan. As Trunks was going down on Yamcha, one of his hands were stroking his balls whilst he used to other to finger his own ass. Yamcha watched in awe as the younh Saiyan burried more of his cock in his mouth until his nose brushed against the sharp shaven pubes.

"Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum soon." Hearing this made Trunks op off the dick and stroke it a little.

"In that case, lets step it up." He says with a smug laugh, leaving go of the fat dick, letting it slap back onto Yamcha's abs. Trunks stood up and dropped his own boxers, revealing his smaller cock pointing toward Yamcha with light dustings of purple hair at the base and balls. Yamcha had an idea of what was going to happen next. Trunks got infront of Yamcha on the bed and preceded to get on all fours, showing off his pink hole. Yamcha somehow got harder, his cock started twitching as pre cum left the tip.

"Come on then... Fuck me." Trunks says, looking back to see Yamcha holding his fat cock.

"Holy shit!" Yamcha said as he got onto his knees, kneeling behind the purple haired saiyan. He pressed the fat, bulbous head of his cut cock against Trunks' tight hole. He applied more and more pressure until the head started parting Trunks' hole.

"Fuck!" Trunks said, taking the fattest dick he's ever seen made its way into his hole, not that he's seen many, only his fathers, Gohan's and Goten's. In no time the massive head parted his ass hole enough to slide in.

"Oohh.. Urghh!" Yamcha let out, feeling a new sensation on his cock, never experiencing something soo tight. He kept pushing until his shaven pubes touched Trunks' ass cheeks. Yamcha's balls slowly pressed against Trunks' then shortly left them. Yamcha started picking up the pace until he was going at a steady rythm into Trunks, slapping his balls against Trunks along the way.

"Fuck! This is soo good!" Yamcha yelled as he picked up the pace more.

"Harder!" Trunks demanded.

"Oh yeah? I have been trying to do something on Puar lately but she won't let me do it." Everyone had a feeling that Yamcha would fuck Puar but it wasn't known for sure.

"Do it!" Trunks grunted as he was getting pushed against the foot of the bed. Yamcha kept panting as he slammed into Trunks.

"Fuck it... Here it goes!" He grunted.

"Wolf... Fang... Dick!" He yells. His dick started growing longer inside of Trunks as two ball like bumps appeared at the base of Yamcha's dick. Trunks could feel the head of Yamcha's dick change too. Instead of a round, bulbous head, the bottom of it changed into a point, so the tip sloped downwards. Yamcha's dick was turning into a canines inside of Trunks' abused ass hole.

"Holy shit!" Trunks yelled as the dick started to prod his prostate aggressively. Not only did Yamcha's dick change, his attitude changed too. Making him get more rougher as he took on the wolf instinct.

"You like that, huh? You like my long cock in your ass?!" Yamcha yelled, getting rougher by the second. Trunks could only let out rough moans as his body was getting pushed back and forth.

"You want me to knott you, huh? You want all this wolf cock in your ass?" Trunks was soo turned on getting talked to like this.

"Fuck! Do it!" Trunks screamed, knowing it wouldn't wake his parents as their room was on the other side of the large building. Yamcha stopped thrusting and just kept pressing his large cock into trunks. More and more of his cock went into Trunks' ass until he could feel the two large bumps on the side of Yamcha's dick press up against his hole. Soon, the bumps pushed through the hole, resting inside his ass.

"Fuck!" Trunks yelled, his ass has never been stretched this far. Yamcha still had more dick behind the bulbous glands at the base of his cock so he could keep thrusting in and out. About ten minutes went by.

"Fuck... I'm cumming!" Trunks yelled as the tip of Yamcha's newly formed dick slammed into his prostate. His ass contracted around the canine like cock as white ropes unleashed onto the bed below. The contractions of Trunks' ass pressed onto the round balls on Yamcha's dick, making it impossable to take back out until it softened. The tightness wrapped around his cock was too much and he let out his own blasts of cum in Trunks' ass. Blast after blast entered the tortured hole, splurts of it came leaking out with enough force to slap back onto Yamcha's hips. Yamcha was stuck inside Trunks for a minute or so, until his cock softened enough to take out. Trunks was exhausted after being fucked soo rough by a newly shaped cock. He turned around to face Yamcha, droplets of hot jizz left his ass and trickle down his legs. He saw the dick for the first time. Long and fat and a pointy tip with two bulbous balls on the side, Yamcha's nut sack dangled beneath, emptied. Trunks saw the splatters of cum on Yamcha's hips and some surrounding his cock. Trunks got down and licked the splatters off Yamcha's hips then back to the cock. He sucked the length as much as he could, he could also feel it getting shorter and the head change back into the bulbous tip it was when it entered his hole. He watched as the two round lumbs on the side of the cock disappeared back inside the dick. Trunks finished lapping all the cum up that he saw and climbed off the bed, picking his boxers up in the process. Not saying anything as he left the room.

"Holy fuck..." Yamcha breathed, covered in sweat. He layed back down, resting his head ontop of his arm.

"That was fucking amazing!" He said as he slowly drifted off to sleep, breathing heavily as he came back down from his orgasm. He didn't even bother putting his boxers back on, he just layed there in the nude, letting the breeze brush his moist cock as his balls drooped down onto the bed below.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my ! josheroticstories


	11. Chapter 11

"It'll just be you two for a few hours Gohan." Chichi says as she's walking out the door with Goku. They were going to go for a meal with Bulma. Gohan decided to stay home because he had homework to finish and Goten was grounded.

"Make sure you put him in the bath Gohan, and wash his hair please. He doesn't wash it properly." She added before closing the door. Gohan was sat there, thinking how he was about to see his brother naked again. The images flashed through his head as the thought stirred his dick inside his pants. He could feel the blood pumping south as the visable tent grew bigger.

"I'm going to have to have a wank before bathing him, maybe then I won't get hard whilst he's sat there." He thought. Gohan needed to go in the shower too so he might as well get showered first and have a wank whilst he's in there. He grabbed a towel and some clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to go and have a shower, then I'll give you a bath Goten." Gohan said as he walked past his brother. Goten was doing his homework as his mother requested him to. Gohan made it into the bathroom, lost in thought of what he wanted to do to his brother. Watching Goten getting fucked by Goku then getting a blowjob from him was one of the best and worse thing to happen to Gohan. It was all he could think about, but it was the best sight. Watchiing their fathers huge cock ramming into Goten's small frame turned Gohan on soo much. He would wank whilst watching Goten from his bed, wishing that he would just come to his bed and blow him again. The feeling of Goten's lips around his cock and balls was like heaven to Gohan, he was that sleepy at the time though he couldn't even tell if he was just dreaming or not. However, when he fucked Trunks he knew he was definately awake. Fucking Trunks was one of the thing Gohan would think about when he has a wank, feeling the tight ring around his dick, his balls slapping off Trunks' and his pubes getting pinned up against his parted ass cheaks. Gohan was stood in the bathroom, stroking his cock through his clothes.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought to himself. He's gotten a blow job of his younger brother and fucked Trunks. He started getting undressed, as he did this he admired himself in the mirror. He looked at his large pecs that bounced a little as he moved, they rested ontop of eight rock hard abs. A trail of hair slid down beneath his boxers. He grabbed onto the waistband and dragged it down. More and more of Gohan's pubes revealed themselves, long, curly, black tangles of hair hooked over the boxers as he slid them down. His full bush of black pubes was connected to the treasure trail. His long, hard, fat cock whipped up, quickly slapping against his stomache with an audable slap, he stood there, staring into the mirror watching his cock bounce up and down as he let his boxers drop to the floor. He reached down and tugged on his nut sack a little to unstick it from his legs as the sweat clung them together. Gohan turned around and stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain, hiding himself behind it as he turned the shower on. Cold water came clashing down onto Gohan as he stood there, trying to get his erection to go down. With no luck Gohan had to start wanking. He reached down again and started stroking his balls, making his way up to stroke his massive cock. Making his way up to his foreskin, Gohan loved to play with his foreskin when he had a wank, he loved the feelong of the skin in his fingers and his dick certainly liked it too. He remembered what Goten did to him before and reached back to start fingering himself when he heard a small squeek. His hand flew off his dick, causing it to rock then he turned quickly. His cock slapping off his hip before bouncing with his balls as he came to a hault. He heard the small squeek again and then a small thud. 'Did I lock the door?' He thought to himself, he usually does but he was soo focused on his erection to remember to lock it.

"Goten?" Gohan said softly.

"Yeah?" Goten replied from the other side the shower curtain.

"What are you doing in here?" Gohan asked, almost squeeling.

"I wanted to go in the shower, plus it's easier if we do it together, and faster." Goten said. Gohan could hear the shuffles of clothes behind the shower curtain. 'What am I going to do about this?!" He asked himself as he covered his dick, turning to make his back to Goten when he steps in. The shower curtain move backwards, showing Goten stood there comletely naked. Gohan looked back to catch a look, doing this made him want to cum in his hands right now.

"You shy or something?" Goten asked as he noticed Gohan was hiding his private area from him.

"N-no..." Gohan said, going red. He covered his dick as much as he could, a lot of it was still on show and his balls were completely on display, not to mention the mass of pubes there. Goten was at the perfect height, him being soo short made it so Gohan's balls were right in his face. Goten loved big hairy nuts more than the actual cock itself.

"You're hard!" Goten yells, reaching up to play with his brother member. Goten moved his brothers hands out the way, Gohan was soo hard and horny he couldn't say no. Goten reached up and started playing with the large hairy nut sack that dangled low below.

"Ooohh..." Gohan moaned, Goten's other hand reached up and started aying with the cock that pointed straight at him. He grabbed it below the head and started shoving the skin down until his fingers were touching the curly hair. Goten moved his face forward, sticking his tongue out and started swirling it around one of the large, hairy orbs. Gohan was moaning loudly as his brother sucked his nuts. Goten would drop one of the balls out of his mouth to put another one in, licking his way across the sack. His nut sack kept bouncing as he wanked off the older Saiyan. Hearing the slaps of skin made Goten want his brother to fuck him hard. Goten moved one of his hands behind Gohan, proding at his hole until his finger slid in. Gohan had no idea how long he'd be able to last at this rate. Goten spat the balls out his mouth and licked his way up the shaft, inching closer to the tip as he worked the ridge underneath. Once he got to the tip he licked his way around the folds of skin, sticking his tongue underneath, pulling the cock down more to reveal more of the pink gland. Goten stretched his way further down his older brothers cock until his nose was burried in his black pubes. Gohan was moaning loud as he started thrusting, his wet balls slapping against Goten's chin.

"You like that, huh?" Gohan moaned, picking up the pace. He's never talked dirty to anyone before but he was soo horny he couldn't help it. Gohan grabbed onto Goten's head and forced him down more. He got rougher and rougher.

"You want my cum in your mouth don't you!" He yelled. His balls constantly slapping against the young Saiyans chin. Goten's fingers kept diggin in Gohan's ass, hitting all the right places as he violently face fucked him.

"Fuck yeah! You like that?" Gohan screamed. Goten was mouning loudly as his brother used his throat. Goten played with Gohan's tight, pink hole as his other hand stroked and massaged the wet, low hanging, pube covered nut sack below.

"Holy fuck I'm gonna cum... Get ready!" Gohan kept his pace, slamming his hips into Goten's face. Gohan got quicker and quicker until he let out a gigantic flood of cum in his throat.

"Yeah... Take take it all!" Gohan's breathing was heavy but his cock remained hard. He slid his dick out of Goten's abused throat.

"Clean this up." He said. Goten leaned forward and took the cock back into his mout, taking the thick ropes of salty cum off the sides of his brothers dick.

"Now turn around." Gohan demanded. Goten knew what was about to happened and he loved it, he just wants to get dominated by his brother. Gohan's cock stood aiming at Goten as he turne, Gohan's hand slowly stroked the impressive length. Goten slowly turned, his own dick pointing straight out. His ass cheeks jiggled and bounced as he turned. Gohan got straight down and parted Goten's cheeks, revealing the tight, abused hole. Gohan didn't want to prep him, he wanted to fuck him raw and make him scream. For weeks he's had to sit back and watch his father fuck him, imagining how it'd feel and now he had the chance to fuck him. He pinned Goten to the wall, crouched down and whispered.

"I'm going to fuck you raw, unlike dad." Goten was shocked that Gohan knew about him and Goku. Goten went to say something but he couldn't get it out as Gohan pinned him further to the wall. Gohan's right leg joined Goten at the wall as he moved it to a 90 degree angle, his leg hair brushing Goten. He could feel his brothers cock up against his enterence, quickly the head broke through the tight ring.

"Awweee!" Goten let out.

"Come on, I know you want this!" He says, pushing further into him. His balls slapped against his little brothers as his pubes pushed up against him. Gohan slapped his brother ass cheek whilst he's inside him.

"Fuck yeah!" Gohan started moving his hips, eventually picking up his pace until he was pretty much a blur. The tip of his cock slammed against Goten's prostate.

"Urgghh!" Goten screamed in pain and pleasure as he shot his own cum against the tiled wall. His ass contracting around Gohan's, eventhough it was getting harder to pull in and out of Goten with how tight he was, Gohan kept going. Crushing his hips in and out of Goten.

"Fuck... Here it comes!" Gohan yells in Goten's ear.

"Yeah. Take it all!" He gritted. A waterfall of hot white liquid filled Goten's ass. There was that much cum in Goten he had a slight bump in his stomache.

"You fucking like that don't you." Gohan said as he slid out of his brother with a pop as the head left his enterence. Hot jizz came flowing gout of Goten's ass, dripping into the bath below, mixing with the flowing water as it emptied down the drain. Goten knew what to do, he turned around and shoved his brothers dick back into his mouth to clean the excess cum away. Gohan looked at his brother then grabbed a shampoo bottle to wash his hair.

"No one can know about this Goten. No one, not dad, Trunks or anyone else." Goten looked at his brother, knowing that he's be able to convince him to let him suck his dick again, he just had to give it some time.

You can donate to me for more stories, liink in summary of this story.


	12. Chapter 12

\- JUST AFTER GOKU DIED FIGHTING RADDITZ -

As Goku was dying on the floor, Gohan managed to say his goodbyes to him, telling him what Raditz had done in the process. Piccolo had started training Gohan out in the wastelands, getting him stronger and teaching him how to control his power. On one night Gohan was awake to see the full moon, causing him to go Great Ape. Piccolo managed to subdue Gohan, making him revert back to his normal form. Whilst Gohan was naked on the floor, his ass facing the sky, Piccolo reached down and grabbed the tail, pulling it off and burning it with a ki blast. Piccolo looked down at the naked boy again, staring at the two large mounds that faced him. Gohan was exhausted after going Great Ape and then even more as Piccolo pulled his saiyan tail off. Piccolo watched the ass cheeks for about ten minutes before he decided that the tension in his dick was to much. His cock was pointing straight up over Gohan, with one quick move Piccolo released his dick from its prison. It was long, thick and cut. Piccolo wasn't circumcised though, Namekians just naturally don't have fore skin. His dick was green like the rest of his skin with a red band underneath the head of his dick, similar to the ones on his shoulders and wrists. The head was the same shade of pink that he had on his torso too, he didn't have any pubes with Namekians not having hair. It bounced and swayed as the waistband of his purple training gi dropped to the floor. Piccolo wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped slowly, picking up the pace over time. His balls swayed backwards and forwards as he aggressively pumped his rock hard cock. His left hand went down and started to play with his balls that were a darker shade of green. He rubbed and massaged them, making himself feel even better. Piccolo had never felt like this towards the young saiyan before but seeing him naked clicked a switch in his head. He got down on his knees and parted Gohan's ass cheeks to reveal his tight little hole. Piccolo stuck a finger out to massage it, rubbing his sharp nail along the pink ring. He put pressure on his finger and spread the ring further apart, sticking his finger in the unconscious ass hole in front of him. His finger dug deeper and deeper in Gohan's ass hole as he pumped his large green cock until he was knuckle deep in the ass.

"Oh fuck!" Piccolo said, pulling his finger out to add another one. Piccolo now had two fingers in Gohan's ass, pressing them in and out of the tight hole. Piccolo kept thrusting his fingers in Gohan whilst he was asleep.

"If only you were awake." Piccolo said, pumping his dick faster. Piccolo kept going until he was ready to cover the boy in his hot cum.

"Oh fuck... Here it comes!" Piccolo screamed as he fired shot after shot of cum on Gohan's back and ass. Piccolo moved his come near Gohan's ass, scooping it into the hole and fucked his fingers further in using his jizz as lube.

"Fuck, I'm still hard as a rock!" Piccolo says, taking his long fingers out of Gohan's ass and watching it close, covered in cum. Piccolo looked up to Gohan's face, then back down to his ass. Piccolo didn't want to shove his dick up Gohan's ass, the size of him would be too much for Gohan. Piccolo looked back up to Gohan's face. He moved closer and turned Gohan onto his back.

"If I won't use your ass then I can at least use your mouth." He says to himself, getting on his knees. He had one leg either side of Gohan's head, letting his cock and balls rest on his face. Piccolo reached down and opened Gohan's mouth, letting his balls fall into it.

"Come one Gohan, do something here." Piccolo pleaded to the unconscious saiyan below. Gohan started moving his mouth as a foreign object entered.

"Yeah... That's it." Piccolo whispered, getting his balls sucked and licked by an unconscious half breed. Eventually Piccolo started getting bored, he took his balls out of Gohan's mouth and aimed his dick towards it. He pressed the tip past Gohan's lips, submerging his monster cock into the boy. His tip pressed against the back of Gohan's throat.

"Yeah... Fuck this feels good!" Piccolo let out. His balls scraping along Gohan's chin as he entered and exited the mouth. Piccolo's breathing got heavier and heavier as he thrusted harder into Gohan's mouth.

"Fuck!" Piccolo screamed, unleashing his cum into Gohan's mouth. Piccolo slid cock out, his jizz dripped off his dick and dropped on Gohan's face. Gohan started waking up as more cum fell on his face.

"Mr. Piccolo?" He said confused and drained of his energy. He looked up to see the large green flesh rod hovering above him. Remembering what happened with Raditz, Gohan reached up and started stroking it. Piccolo has already came twice but he was ready to cum again. Gohan's small hands grabbed the huge cock and started stroking it.

"Yeah Gohan, keep going." Piccolo said quietly. Gohan's hands sped up, eventually going as fast as he can.

"Fuck Gohan..." Piccolo said blissfully. Eventually Piccolo got bored of his hand.

"Use your mouth Gohan." Piccolo said in a deep, raspy voice. Gohan moved forward and took Piccolo's cock into his mouth, he moved his tongue a little as it entered, stroking Piccolo's gland with it. Piccolo soon started moving his hips, crashing them against Gohan's cum soaked cheeks. He grabbed onto the young saiyans head and forced more of his cock down his throat.

"Yeah... You fucking like that don't you, Gohan?" Gohan mumbled something but it was in-audible with Piccolo's heavy dick in his mouth.

"Fuck this... I want to use your ass!" Piccolo screamed. He used his ability to stretch his arms and used one of them to wrap around Gohan, blocking his arms from moving. He picked up the young saiyan and held him above his head, using his tongue to lick his cum out of Gohan's ass.

"M... Mr. Piccolo... That feels funny!" Gohan said as Piccolo's purple tongue explored his cum filled ass hole. Piccolo took his tongue out of Gohan's ass and stuck two finger in there with the arm that was holding him up, using his other hand to wank himself off.

"Moan for me Gohan!" Piccolo demanded, pressing his fingers knuckle deep into the saiyan. Gohan let out loud moans as Piccolo's fingers dug deeper and deeper. Eventually Piccolo thought Gohan was prepped enough. He lowered Gohan back to the floor, keeping his arm wrapped around him, Piccolo kneeled behind him too. He pressed the bald head of his cock up against Gohan's hole. He pushed his way inside and stopped in place with just the tip inside. Gohan was softly moaning underneath him. The Namekian finally started to push further in until his balls slapped Gohan.

"I'm all the way in..." Piccolo moaned. He used his spare hand to slap Gohan's ass.

"Tell me how much you crave my cock!" Piccolo said, trusting in and out slowly.

"I... I love your... Cock." Gohan didn't want to say cock with him only being a child but at the same time, the dick in his ass felt too good and with what they were doing he thought it would be okay. Hearing Gohan say cock also put Piccolo more into the mood.

"Yeah... You fucking love it don't you!" He said, getting faster and faster. Quickly, Piccolo was going as fast as he could until eventually he slammed into Gohan one last time. Emptying his balls for the third time that night.

"Ohhh... Fuck!" He screamed, letting the last bit of spunk fly out his cock. He kneeled there, still inside Gohan for what felt like five minute. He didn't want to move but he heard the faint sound of Gohan snoring, he had fallen asleep whilst Piccolo's cock was inside of him. Piccolo slid out of him and watched as cum flooded out of the used hole. Piccolo then summoned some clothes for Gohan to wear, along side a sword and wash cloth so he could clean the cum up.

For more stories like this check out my patr eon, the link is in my profile


	13. Chapter 13

!WARNING! This chapter has scenes of rape in it. If you don't want to read it, just skip it. This chapter does not effect the story.

\- On the road to King Kai's - Flashback -

Goku was on the road to King Kai's, running along Snake Way was exhausting. He'd been running for what felt like weeks. Eventually he seen a vehicle driving by and asked for a lift so he could travel and get some rest at the same time. Goku quickly fell asleep on top of the truck. A few hours go by and Goku is still asleep atop the truck until one of the tires clips the spikes on the side of Snake Way, plummeting him to hell Goku was still asleep on the way down, quickly waking up when he crashed into the ground below. Goku let out a loud scream as he hit the hard rocky ground. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, remembering the truck ride but not knowing that he had fallen. He looked around to see a barren wasteland of rocks and dead trees. He sees something in the distance move behind the thick fog.

"Hello?" He yelled towards the unknown figure. He slowly made his way forward, cutting through the fog. He eventually made it to a clearing. He saw the figure once again, moving towards some more trees. Goku caught up to the figure. He had long black hair, wore black saiyan battle armor and a tail wrapped around his waist.

"Raditz?!" Goku yelled as he spun his brother around.

"Little brother? Why are you in hell?" He said with a cocky tone.

"Hell?!" Goku screamed. Coming quickly to the realization of falling off Snake Way, Goku looked back at his brother, remembering what Gohan had told him as he was dying.

"You!" Goku yelled in Raditz face.

"You... You... Raped my son!" Goku yelled even louder.

"Oh please, your brat was practically begging for his uncles cock." Raditz laughed.

"Us saiyans are hyper-sexual Kakarot, I was doing him a favor." Raditz explained. Goku filled up with more rage than he ever has. Unleashing his power, Goku flew towards Raditz with new speed and strength. Goku landed a punch onto Raditz, knocking him down onto the rough ground below. Goku aimed his hand towards his brother as ki started to form around it, lighting his hand up. He let out a massive blast, covering the area in dust, rubble and smoke. As the dust settled, Raditz could be seen in the crater, completely naked. Goku's blast was soo intense it completely obliterated Raditz's suit.

"What the?!" Raditz let out, not seeing Goku's immense rage increase his power. Goku walked towards his naked brother and kicked him in the face, knocking Raditz onto his stomach. Goku stood over his older brothers naked body. He stared at the round mass of ass cheeks. He leaned down and parted the cheeks, revealing his brothers hairy, pink, tight hole. Goku swiftly pulled his pants down, showing off his cock to his injured brother.

"Don't worry... You want this!" Goku screamed as he forced all his inches down his brothers ass, pressing his pubes up against Raditz tail. Raditz didn't expect his brother to be soo rough.

"Aaghhh!" Raditz screamed in pain, no one has ever soo much as seen his, let a lone been inside it. Goku kept thrusting with no breaks.

"What's the matter? We are saiyans after all. I thought you would have wanted it!" Goku yells, picking up the pace in his thrusts. His balls constantly slapping off his big brother. Raditz was moaning throughout it all, partly in pain and partly in pleasure. Raditz wasn't lying when he said that saiyans are hyper-sexual, their libido is soo high they could probably have sex for hours and still find it as enjoying as the first time. They are a primal race after all. Goku was slamming his hips roughly into Raditz's firm ass cheeks, Raditz was moaning the entire time, wanting more and more of his brothers dick in his ass. His own cock had grown to its full size too.

"Come on Kakarot, you can fuck harder than that!" Raditz mocked as was getting raw fucked up against a boulder.

"Oh yeah! You want harder?!" Goku yelled, filling with more rage.

"Well here it is!" Goku picked up the pace, holding onto Raditz hips as he pressed them down, leaving marks where his fingers were with the force of his pull. Goku wanted more, more than just his brother ass but he didn't know what. Raditz started wanking his own hairy cock off as his younger brother forced his way inside of him. Goku grabbed Raditz by his hair with his right hand as he used the other to slap his big brothers ass cheek, causing it to go red.

"Fuck! Take my load!" He yelled, continuously thrusting in with immense force. Goku unleashed his white, salty cum, filling his brothers ass. Even though Goku was cumming he kept thrusting, using his own spunk as lube. Some of his jizz trickled out and slid down his hairy balls before falling to the ground. Goku grabbed onto Raditz waist and flipped him onto his back whilst his hard dick still rested inside him. Goku got a full view of Raditz large, hairy dick. It pointed straight up and slapped onto Raditz's abs before bouncing back up to face Goku as he thrusted harshly. Raditz was really enjoying having Goku's cock up his tight ass hole a lot more than what he was expecting. Raditz lifted his arms to start feeling Goku's chest, ripping his shirt of in the process, leaving Goku completely nude. His hands wandered Goku's large bouncing pecs, he made his way to the small nipples and started playing with them, pinching, twisting and rubbing them.

"Fuck that feels good!" Goku said, not dropping pace of his hips. With each thrust into his brother, Goku's own ass cheeks parted, revealing his less hairy but equally as tight ass hole. Raditz continued tweaking Goku's nipples as he was violently fucked. He used his saiyan tail to snake behind Goku and stroke his ass. Raditz dropped his left hand off the younger saiyans nipple and started playing with his twitching, larger cock. Raditz plunged his tail into Goku's ass, causing Goku to moan even louder.

"Fuck... Raditz!" Goku grabbed onto Raditz's shoulders and slammed him down with more force. Raditz carried on playing with his brothers nipple and his own cock whilst using his tail to fuck Goku. Raditz didn't last much longer before he shot his cum all over himself, covering his hair, face, chest and abs in the milky hot liquid. His climax caused his ass to contract around Goku's cock and his saiyan tail to stiffen inside Goku's ass. Goku's dick twitched violently as he unleashed his second load of cum up his brother slick ass. Raditz was exhausted after being dicked that hard that he passed out, covered in his sticky substance. Goku slid out with a pop as a pool of hot spunk flew out of Raditz, leaving a pool on the floor beneath. Goku got dressed and started wandering off to find a way out, leaving his naked brother on the floor in a mixture of spunk.

For more stories like this check out my patr eon, the link is in my profile


	14. Chapter 14

!WARNING! This chapter has scenes of rape in it. If you don't want to read it, just skip it. This chapter does not effect the story.

\- Alternate Timeline -

The androids have destroyed the entire city, decrepit building surrounded the streets that were littered with rubble and debris. The androids would take anything they wanted and killed anyone they wanted. Gohan was training Trunks as they needed to get stronger to defeat the threat that plagued the earth. Grey clouds loomed above as Trunks flew through the rain, weaving in between buildings to find his master. Flashes of light lit up his surroundings. Trunks was flying for about a minute before he seen him, lying face down in a puddle.

"Gohan!" He shouted as he quickly lowered himself, as he landed he ran towards the limp body. He quickly realized what had happened, Gohan wasn't unconscious but dead.

"Oh gosh no!" Trunks cried.

"What did they do to you Gohan?" Trunks croaked as tears ran down his face. He screamed Gohan's name one last time as he turned the body over. Whilst Trunks was holding onto his deceased friend and trainer a swift kick hit him, sending him flying into one of the turned over cars in the street.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." The dark haired android said in a cold, monotone voice. His icy blue eyes stared straight at the weaker saiyan as he stood over Gohan's body. Android 18 was no where to be seen, leaving Android 17 alone with Trunks. Android 17's hair was shoulder length and parted in the middle, raven black strands of it would periodically sway over his cold eyes.

"Your friend was fun to kill, I only hope you put up as much of a fight as he did." He said in the same monotone voice. Trunks' body filled with rage as he flung himself forward, holding his fist out ready to punch Android 17. The android was too fast for Trunks though, making him miss. The raven haired villain elbowed Trunks into the road below and kicked him as he bounced off the dark concrete.

"I have an idea... I'll keep you alive, as a play thing." Android 17 said, loud enough for Trunks to hear.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Trunks coughed as he spat out blood. Android 17 kept walking towards the saiyan slowly. As he reached him he kicked Trunks again in the face, knocking him into a daze. Trunks couldn't focus or move as he was now dizzy from the blow. Android 17 reached down and tore a hole in the back of Trunks' trousers, showing off his round ass the the android. The villain leaned down and spread Trunks' ass cheeks apart, showing off his tight, untouched pink hole that was surrounded by a light dusting of purple hair.

"This will do nicely." The android said as he took off his belt. He used the leather strip to wrap around Trunks' wrists, stopping him from escaping. He then put his foot on one of Trunks' and pressed down until he heard one of the bones break, immobilizing him.

"You won't be going anywhere." He said as he started unzipping his trousers. Trunks was screaming in pain and humiliation, not only had he seen his best and only friends dead body but now he was going to be raped by the person that had done this, not to mention he now had a broken leg. Android 17 fished his hard cock out from his jeans and started stroking it in font of Trunks. Trunks watched as the android stroked his dick, trying to think of a way out of this. The android then kneeled behind the defeated saiyan and lined his dick up to the teens entrance.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt... Me at least!" The android started laughing, knowing that this would hurt Trunks badly. He pressed the tip of his cock up against Trunks' hole and thrusted forward, burying his entire dick inside the virgin boy below.

"Fuck, you're tight! I've always have thought that you and your friend were fucking, but clearly you're a virgin!" Android 17 Thrusted deep inside Trunks, ramming his entire dick inside until his pubes pressed against Trunks. Trunks' sobs and screams filled the streets as rain pored on the two guys. Android 17 could feel how tight he was, his ass was eating his dick, hugging it as he entered and pulled out. Android 17 could feel a liquid escape Trunks' tight ring.

"Hm... Blood, you really were a virgin, huh?" He laughed, knowing that Trunks was hating every minute of this. Android 17 sped up his pace, violently entering and exiting Trunks as his balls slapped against the tied up boy below.

"Come on, scream for me!" The raven haired villain demanded. Trunks was screaming, but in pain not out of enjoyment.

"Get off me!" Trunks' scream echoed down the empty roads. Trunks kept complaining before Android 17 had enough.

"Shut up!" He demanded, hearing Trunks still complaining he took off his orange scarf and stuffed it into his mouth, now all he could hear was muffled screams and moans as fucked him raw. Trunks could feel blood escape from his violated hole as a big dick rammed its way inside of him, tears flooded his cheeks as he knew he wasn't getting away.

"Fuck, you're soo fucking tight!" Android 17 grunted, slapping his balls against the purple teen as he thrusted deep inside. He the teens firm, round ass as he continued to force himself inside of him. Android 17 continued to fuck Trunks violently, ramming his cock into Trunks' tight pink hole. He placed his hands on Trunks' hips and started pushing him down harder and further and he thrusted his hips inside the teenager.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum soon!" The android spoke, getting Trunks' hopes up, thinking that it was almost over. Android 17 grunted as he thrusted into the purple haired saiyan, slapping his hips up against him one last time before spilling his cum inside the abused ass. Trunks was still crying, staring at his friends dead body to take his mind off what was happening to him. The android slowly slid out from Trunks' cum soaked ass hole before he went around in front of him, he kneeled down, his dick still hard and pointing Trunks.

"Us androids don't run out of stamina. You know what that means, don't you?" He asked as he took his scarf out of the teens mouth and slammed his cum soaked dick, with a few spots of blood on it into the saiyans mouth. Trunks was gagging and choking on the cock until he accidentally bit down a little.

"Argh!" Android 17 yelped as he took his cock out of Trunks' mouth. He formed a fist and slammed it down, smacking Trunks' head into the concrete. Cracking the ground as they made contact, knocking Trunks out in the process. He lifted Trunks up by his hair, opening his mouth as he slid his dick back inside of him. He kept thrusting until he unleashed his second load of jizz into the saiyan. With Trunks being unconscious, as Android 17 took his dick out of his mouth a puddle of cum came out too and dripped down his chin until it pooled onto the floor.

"I'll leave you alive... For now." He says as he zips up his trousers and ties his scarf around his neck. As he starts walking away he notices a small metal rod on the floor. He picks it up and approaches Trunks again, he looked at his bare ass cheeks before placing the edge of the steel rood onto Trunks' torn ass. Trunks started waking up as the rod entered his body

"Aaaarghh!" He screamed in pain as the rod got deeper and deeper. Android 17 let out a small blast towards Trunks, not enough to hurt him too much but enough to burn his clothes away, leaving him naked and abused in the rain.

"If I see you again I will kill you." 17 says as he starts flying away, leaving the rod in Trunks' ass as a parting gift. Trunks managed to go back to Capsule Corp and get changed into some clothes, he rested there for the next two days before the time machine was ready to be used for him to go back and stop the androids from taking over.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my profile for a link!


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few weeks since Goku and Goten had fucked, Chichi has been home a lot more recently whilst Gohan had started hanging out with Videl. Goku and Chichi don't have sex that often so he was always horny, especially with his heightened libido. He found himself hard almost all the time. Goten would often catch glimpses of his fathers hard member, hidden underneath his orange training gi. Goten hasn't been able to get another feel of Gohan's cock either since that day in the shower. Gohan has managed to avoid Goten and he now slept with his boxer shorts on now too. He used to always sleep nude but with him getting a blowjob off Goten then fucking Trunks, and to top it all off after that he fucked his brother in the shower. Gohan felt guilty about doing all of those but when some one turns a saiyan on they need to get their release or they become violent. Gohan also found himself wanking more often, even though his little brother sleep in the same room he couldn't help it. The thought of going over to him and shoving his hard cock into Goten's mouth crossed his mind the most as he wanked himself to sleep.

ChiChi wanted some piece and quiet, she was sick of all the noise and destruction from Goku's training with Gohan and Goten. She finally had enough, she packed a few bags and handed them to Goku.

"Here, take these and go camping or something." She demanded as she handed the bags over to Goku.

"Make sure you take Gohan and Goten too." She added. By this time the sun had already made the sky go orange as it started to set. Goku had to leave now if he wanted to get the tents set up.

The boys found a nice, flat land out in the forest behind the house, it wasn't that far from the lake either. They got their tents set up in no time and had a fire going. ChiChi had only packed two tents, probably assuming that Gohan and Goten would share, Goku had another idea on his mind.

"You can share with me Goten, let Gohan have his privacy." Goku said, casually as if he didn't have another agenda on his mind. Gohan was sat on a log by the fire, he hunched over a little to hide his erection he had gotten thinking about what his father and brother would be doing. About two hours had passed and the moon was high, The saiyans retreated back to their tents to get some sleep.

Goku and Goten were layed there, Goten only fondling Goku's member through his clothes, trying to stay as quiet as possible, not to disturb Gohan. Gohan on the other hand was palming his own erection through his clothes. 'Fuck! I wish I was in their tent!' He thought to himself. Gohan could hear shuffling through the thin fabric of the tents. He knew it was happening.

Goten moved down Goku's chiseled body as he took his shirt off, then he hooked his fingers around Goku's waistband and pulled down quickly. Revealing the huge mass of raven black hair, tangling around the base of Goku's fat cock. Goku's heavy nuts dropped down and rested on the floor. Goten started wanking his fathers cock and Goku was doing his best not to moan. Goku didn't know that Gohan knew about them, Goten did but he didn't want to tell his father, he wanted to keep his promise to Gohan.

Gohan had pulled his own shorts down when he could hear shuffling from the other tent. He revealed his own had cock and started to stroke it fast. He reached his other hand down and started stroking his hairy balls before moving his hand to poke his tight ass. His middle finger poked through the tight pink hole, he started moving it in and out. Like Goku, he was trying to stay as quiet as possible.

Goten moved his head closer to the Goku and engulf his hairy nut sack, licking and sucking each ball, swirling his tongue around the heavy orbs. He was expertly sucking on Goku's balls, Goku had to stuff his boxers into his mouth to stop him from screaming out in pleasure. Goten was licking and sucking the entire of Goku's balls, getting all of it slick and wet with his tongue.

Gohan could hear the sound of Goten, opening and closing his mouth as he went in for Goku's ball. The thought of it all made Gohan want to burn a hole in the tent and fuck his little brother right now. He just had to wank himself off as quietly as possible though, he still felt guilty about fucking him and Trunks before, even though it was the two younger half breeds that started it. He was layed there, gliding his hand up and down his hard cock whilst he pressed his finger deep inside his hole. He had stuffed his shirt into his mouth to block out the moans.

Goten now licked his way up his father cock and licked the tip of it for a bit before sticking the head into his moist mouth. Goku was now moaning quit loud through his boxers, a little too loud. Gohan could hear the moans and picked up his pace on his own cock. Goten started bobbing further and further down until the entire cock was inside his mouth. His nose was buried in the thick bush and his chin was pressed up against the hairy ball sack below. Goten started moving up and down the huge cock as he stroked the large nuts.

Gohan was now tightly grasping his cock and moving his hand up and down as quick as possible, the sound of his foreskin filled the tent. He was now moving his hips into his hand, fucking it quickly as he fingered himself. He wanted his little brother now, he needed to fuck him rough, like he did in the shower. He wanted to cum in his ass or mouth, he just wanted one of his holes.

Goten was choking on his fathers monster cock, he knew that Gohan would know what he and their father were doing but he didn't care, he wanted Gohan to come in and fuck one end whilst Goku fucks the other. He thought that Gohan wouldn't join in until he heard the zip open. Stood there was Gohan, his cock fully hard and pointing towards his naked family members. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip as the rest of his dick twitched.

"Gohan!" Goku said as he took his boxers out from his mouth. Goten was surprised to see his brother stood there, not because they were caught but because he couldn't imagine Gohan joining in on their 'special training'.

Goten crawled over to his brother outside the tent, Goku followed shortly after. Goten took his brothers hard cock into his mouth with no hesitation, he started stroking Gohan's large, hairy balls. Goku stood behind Goten, watching what he was doing to his other son made him a lot more horny than what he already was. He reached down and started stroking his hard dick. He aimed it towards his youngest sons pink ass hole. He pushed forward, causing the tight hole to open up around his cock before he pushed in further. As Goku pushes forward it causes Goten to get pushed forward, forcing him to take more of his brothers cock. Goten kept going down Gohan's cock until his nose met the older saiyans pubes. Both Goku and Gohan were moaning loudly now, not bothering to to muffle their moans.

"How long have you known?" Goku asked through grunts. He came to the conclusion that Gohan had known about him and Goten with him not being shocked when he unzipped the tent to see them. Gohan was moaning as his brothers face got pressed up against his hard member.

"Weeks, ever since you fucked him." He grunted as he started thrusting into his brother. Gohan started to explain how Goten gave him a blowjob a few weeks ago and how he had fucked his little brother in the shower, he kept the fact that he fucked Trunks a secret.

Gohan started thrusting into his brothers mouth whilst grabbing his head, his ass clenched as he moved his hips forward, he could hear his brother and father moaning loudly as he slammed his hips into Goten's face.

"Still as tight as ever!" Goku screamed as he picked up his pace. Goten was still this tight after taking in Goku's huge cock because saiyans body heals its self back to how it naturally is, making his ass hole as tight as it was before Goku fucked him. Gohan was amazed at how hot Goku looked, naked, hard and covered in sweat. His eyes zoned in to Goku's bush of pubes, watching as Goten's ass took in his cock. He watched as the base appeared before diving back into Goten's ass.

"You're soo good at this Goten!" Gohan screamed as he thrusted into his brother. Goku moved his eyes between Goten's round firm ass to the Gohan's cock that kept getting swallowed by his youngest son. Goten was constantly moaning, having his ass pounded and his mouth used, this would be how he describes heaven.

"You've definitely gotten bigger than the last time I saw you." Goku said between thrusts, talking about his eldest child's cock. Gohan started to get slightly embarrassed, partly because he knows that Goku is bigger and partly because no one has ever really talked about his dick. Gohan laughed to shrug off his fathers comment.

"Well I was a lot younger." He said between laughs and grunts. All three were covered in sweat. Gohan wanted Goten's ass around his cock now, he used his mouth and now he wanted more before he came.

Goku could see that Gohan was looking at both his cock and Goten's ass. A light bulb went off in his head.

"Goten, I'm going to lay down and you get on top of me." Goten followed his fathers instructions. Goku layed down on the grass and held onto Goten's ass as he went down and took his father back cock in his tight entrance. Gohan was stood there wanking himself at the scene.

"You come over here too Gohan, I'm sure we can stretch him to fit two in!" Goku said enthusiastically. Gohan walked over, his cock still in hand and his balls bouncing as he walked. Goku angled Goten over his body, exposing Goten's full ass hole to Gohan. Gohan bent down and rubbed his cock against Goten's hole and Goku's cock. He slowly pushed up until Goten's ass would let him in.

"Push harder, no one will hear us moan or scream." Goku said, he knew that Goten would have no problem with this, saiyans are good at handling pain after all. Gohan pushed harder until Goten's as spread enough to fit his tip in. With the tip of his cock being pressed against both Goten's walls and Goku's hard cock, it felt even tighter than when he fucked him in the shower. He kept pushing until more of his dick disappeared into his hole.

"Fuck! This is soo tight!" Gohan said as Goten started bouncing a little, trying to get both of the dicks in his ass to move in and out. Goten eventually stretched enough for it not to hurt that bad. Even when he's in pain he's learned to moan through it. Whilst Gohan stretched him even more he just sat there and moaned.

Gohan grabbed hold of Goten's shoulders, stopping him from bouncing.

"Allow us to Goten." Gohan said, coldly. With that he started thrusting into his brother as his cock rubbed against their fathers. Goku started thrusting too, as he went up he could feel Gohan's hairy balls touch his own. He had both of his sons infront of him naked, nothing would be able to turn him on more. Gohan's balls slapped every time he went in and out of his brother, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. As he thought this he could feel his balls tightening until eventually he erupted, coating his brothers ass and his fathers cock in a thick blanket of hot cum.

"Arrgghhh!" He grunted, not giving warning to either one of them. Covered in sweat he pulled out of his brother, taking some cum with him. He knew how much his brother loves the taste of cum so he went around and stood above Goku's head, showing off his cock, balls and ass to his father as his little brother cleaned his cock. This gave Goku an idea. He scooped Goten up and started fucking him doggy style.

"Gohan, eat my ass!" He demanded. When saiyans are horny, they're horny... Even after cumming. Gohan got down behind his father and parted his ass cheeks. There, Gohan could see Goku's tight pink hole, surrounded by black hair. Gohan dove straight in, licking his fathers hole before pressing it in to explore the inside. Goku was moaning extremely loud now, along side Goten. Gohan took it upon himself to start feeling Goku's large nut sack as he ate his ass out. He could feel them tighten up after about five minutes. Goku's balls retreated closer to his cock before he let out a huge grunt and one big thrust. He emptied his balls inside the young half breed saiyan. The feeling of his ass being licked, his balls rubbed and the now lubed ass hole was too much for him. He came inside Goten, mixing his cum with his own sons before he pulled out.

"That was amazing you guys!" Goku said exhausted. Both Goku and Gohan looked down at Goten to see that he had covered himself in his own cum. They laughed before returning to the tent, after the events of that night they decided to share one tent. Even though it was a tight fit they didn't care, they wanted to be pressed against each other, naked.

If you want more stories like this, go check out my profile for a link!


	16. Chapter 16

Vegeta had just finished training, he was only wearing his blue spandex type shorts as he was covered in sweat. All of his muscles were on display for his son who was walking past him in the hall way. Trunks stopped as his father walked past, taking in the smell of Vegeta covered in sweat. He turned around to watch his father's round ass get smaller and smaller as he walked away. They hadn't talked about what happened all those weeks ago either, even though Trunks had tried to get another glimpse of his father naked.

Trunks wanted nothing more in the world than to please his father, in more ways than one. He even considered taking the dragon balls and making a wish but he knew that it probably wouldn't end well. As he stood there watching his father's ass sway as he walked, he couldn't help but notice that his trousers were getting tighter. He looked down to see a tent had formed. He looked back up to his father and followed him as quietly as possible.

Vegeta entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He started to peel off his trousers, uncovering hid trimmed pubes when the door slammed open.

"What the?!" He yelled as he turned to see his son stood there, sporting an erection. Vegeta was too focused on his son and his erection to realize that his pubes were on display. Vegeta and most saiyans don't feel shamed about their body, they're rather proud of their physique. Vegeta didn't mind his son seeing him naked until Trunks sucked him off.

Trunks slowly walked into the room, he also closed the door behind him. He stared at his father and pulled his t-shirt off before taking the rest of his clothes off, revealing his smaller dick, surrounded by a dusting of purple hair. Trunks didn't have many pubes with him being soo young. Vegeta was surprised by his son's actions that he didn't know what to do.

"What the hell Trunks?" Vegeta stammered out as his son made his way closer, his hard dick saying with each step. Trunks got closer and closer until he was stood right in front of Vegeta.

His eyes slowly went from Vegeta's crotch up his hard muscled body, covering his nipples and up further to his face. Vegeta didn't even realize that his own cock had reacted to his son's behavior. Trunks lifted his hand out and started to stroke the tent that had formed in Vegeta's pants. Vegeta let out a small moan.

"T-trunks!" Vegeta tried to stop his son but he knew more than anyone how horny a saiyan will get once they have an erection.

"I can make you feel good father." Trunks said as his hands wandered the prince's erection. Vegeta was shocked and he froze in place, not knowing what to do, he could feel his saiyan blood pumping to his dick.

Trunks' hands reached the bed of dark hair that was on display and hooked onto his father's shorts before slowly pulling them down. Vegeta could feel them gliding down his body but he couldn't stop his son, his body didn't let him. Trunks' eyes were wide as more of his father's prick was on display. Vegeta just stared at his son's hands as they pulled his shorts down, his breathing got heavier as sweat dropped from his head and chest.

Vegeta's huge cock sprung out and slapped his son's face. The half breed was soo hard and horny that he almost blew a load there and then. His hands wrapped around the cock that made him and he slowly started to push and pull on it. Trunks' face was soo close to his father's dick,he could feel the warmth of it and smell the scent of sweaty balls. The sight and scent was just turning Trunks on even more.

"Suck it, oh fuck!" Vegeta realized that he was talking to his son as he demanded his cock to be sucked. A smirk appeared on the lavender haired saiyan as his father admitted defeat. His mouth opened and he slid the large dick into his mouth. Vegeta let out a huge moan. Trunks reached under and started to play with his father's heavy balls. Trunks knew that Vegeta must not be getting much action by the weight and size of his balls. If Trunks had it his way he'd wake his father up with a blow job every day, he'd know how to empty those balls.

Trunks slid up and down his father's cock until it hit the back of his throat, almost gagging as he went down. His nose hit the bed of trimmed hair, Vegeta started to thrust into his son's mouth, slapping his balls against Trunks' small face. Vegeta was letting out long moans as his cock entered and exited the young saiyans mouth. Trunks was also moaning at the taste, smell and sight of his father naked. Whilst playing with Vegeta's balls, Trunks decided to use his other hand to wank himself off.

Vegeta saw that Trunks had started to pleasure himself before he smirked.

"Did I say that you can touch yourself, boy?" Vegeta said with an evil grin, he was getting soo into it that he decided to step it up a notch. Trunks' eyes opened and he looked up to his father, stopping the movement on the large cock infront as he stopped moving his hand on his own.

"You can only do what your prince demands. Got it?" Vegeta smiled at his son, showing that he was grateful that he was helping him get a release. If Trunks could he could have smiled back but his mouth was too full to move.

Trunks resumed his movement on Vegeta's cock, moving up and down as he stroked the large balls that dangled below. Both him and Vegeta started moaning again. Vegeta grabbed the back of his son's head and started to slam it down into his hips as he thrusted into his son. Both Vegeta and Trunks could feel Vegeta's cock twitch, Trunks could also feel that his father's balls have started to get tighter. They knew that Vegeta was going to cum. Vegeta's pant's got more rapid, louder and longer.

"He're it comes, don't let any out!" Vegeta demanded, knowing that Trunks was going to eat as much as he could anyways. He unleashed his thick seed, shot after shot into his son's mouth, filling him with his thick cum. As Vegeta unloaded his thick cum into his son he slammed Trunks into him one last time, holding his head in place at the base of his cock.

Trunks was trying his best to swallow all of the cum his father let out but there was too much, some started flying out of the sides of his mouth, splattering on the floor. When Vegeta was finished he shot his son off his dick, letting it bounce on the air, still hard.

"You're going to pay for that." Vegeta started stroking his still hard cock as he moved closer to his son.

"Lift your ass boy, your prince wants to fuck!" Vegeta ordered. As the words left his mouth he saw Trunks flip around, showing off his smooth ass and when he bent down he could see Trunks' bald ass hole as his cheeks parted. Vegeta's cock instantly twitched at the sight of it.

He got down onto his knees behind his son and pressed the tip up against the tight ass hole in front of him. Trunks moaned as the large prick rubbed up against his sensitive ring. Without warning, Vegeta thrusted forward, burying his cock inside his son.

"Mmmmm..." Was all Vegeta let out as his balls slapped against his son. Trunks let out a small whine. Vegeta took this as a sign to carry on thrusting.

"You wanted my cock and now you have it!" Vegeta shouted as he picked up his pace inside his son. His balls constantly slapping against Trunks as his pubes tickled him. Vegeta was moaning loud, filling the room with Trunks' moans.

Trunks' face was pressed up against the floor below, his arms stretched out over above his head as he got pushed forward and pulled back.

"Yeah, moan for daddy!" Vegeta yelled, turning his son on more. Trunks kept moaning as loud as he could. One of Vegeta's hands left Trunks' waist and grabbed Trunks by his hair, pushing him down into the floor more. Clearly Vegeta liked it rough.

"Touch yourself for me Trunks!" Vegeta demanded. Trunks' right hand came down and started to stroke himself, Vegeta knew that if Trunks came whilst he was inside of him it would squeeze his cock more.

With how good his father felt inside of him Trunks couldn't last long, he let out shot after shot of his own cum onto the floor. His tight ring started to add more pressure onto the large cock inside of him. Vegeta's moans got even louder as he unleashed his second load of cum into his son. Both were panting as Vegeta's thrust came to a hault, resting his slowly deflating dick inside his son.

He slowly slid out of his son, a water fall of cum left his ass. There was still a lot of cum in there so Vegeta got an idea. He stood up, leaving his son on the floor and walked over to the bedside cabinet. He opened the draw and pulled out a small grey butt plug. He went back over to his son and pressed it against his filled entrance.

"Leave that in until later tonight." He said as he walked to the en suite bathroom. Trunks got up and started to get dressed, getting one last glimpse of his father naked in the bathroom before leaving.

If you liked this story become a patron. Link in profile.


	17. Chapter 17

Trunks layed on his bed, his room lit by the moonlight. He kept his ears open for any noise, waiting for his father to come in and use his ass hole again. The thought of his fathers hard cock made him fully erect within seconds. He couldn't wait for Vegeta's third load of the day.

He kept the but plug in his ass, holding Vegeta's seed in all day, just like the prince of all Saiyans had asked him to. He could feel his Vegeta's cum in his ass as he layed there, slowly stroking his cock to the imaginary image of his fathers long, thick, uncut cock.

Trunks layed there, looking at the ceiling with his cock pointing straight up. His ears peaked as he heard footsteps in the hall and then the handle on his door slowly start to turn. He covered himself up and slipped under the covers in case it was someone other than Vegeta. The door opened to show his father, stood there in some speedo like boxer shorts. His large bulge on full display, he was clearly already hard.

Trunks moved his covers off of him and showed his own cock off to Vegeta. Vegeta's mouth slightly arched, smirking at his son's eagerness. Vegeta walked in and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to his son's naked body on the bed, he stopped by the bedside cabinet and turned on Trunks' lamp, filling the room with a dim light.

Vegeta stood back and spread his legs slightly, Trunk's eyes were glued to his father's concealed package.

"Come on then boy, it's not going to suck itself." Vegeta said quietly. Trunks wasted no time and hopped off his bed, his eyes never leaving his father's bulge. Trunks pressed his face up against Vegeta's crotch, feeling the large cock twitch against his face. He opened his mouth band started teasing Vegeta through the cotton prison of his boxers.

Soon, Trunks couldn't wait any longer, and neither could Vegeta. Trunks grabbed the waistband and quickly pulled it down. Vegeta's cock sprung straight up, slapping his son's face with a meaty slap. Vegeta let out a small audible moan as this happened. Vegeta's cock pointed straight at his son, the tip slightly touching the lavender haired saiyan.

Trunks wasted no time in putting the mighty prick inside his mouth, engulfing as much as he could. Soon though, his nose was buried in Vegeta's trimmed bush and his chin was pressed up against the very balls he came from. Vegeta also sped it up a bit, thrusting his hips into his son's eager mouth.

Vegeta grabbed the back of Trunks' head and started face fucking him, making him gag on his cock. His balls slapping against his small chin, filling the room with noise.

"Mmmm... Yeah! Suck your fathers cock!" Vegeta almost yelled as he violently fucked his sons face. Trunks kept sucking, humming on the meaty length that was in his mouth.

"Finger my ass boy!" Vegeta said quickly before returning to moaning. Trunks reached under Vegeta's balls and spread his father's ass cheeks apart with two fingers before digging his middle finger into the tight, pink ring of muscle.

Trunks' finger slipped all the way in his father's tight ass hole, burying it til his hand stopped at the round globs of ass cheek. Eventually, Trunks added another finger in Vegeta's ass, fitting two fingers in. Trunks could feel Vegeta's dick twitch in his mouth. H e reached up with his spare hand and started playing with Vegeta's balls, rolling them between his fingers as he massaged them.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks by his hair, getting rougher with his new sex doll and started to pull on the purple strands, dragging his head on and off his cock until he slammed his hips forward and dragged his son's face into his pubes. He unleashed a large flood of hot saiyan cum into his son's mouth, filling it and his stomach.

Vegeta let Trunks clean his still hard cock as he held his head in place. Trunks swirled his tongue around the thick rod that was in his mouth, lapping up all of the creamy saiyan seed that gave him life. Vegeta slowly slid Trunks off his dick until it was completely out of his mouth.

"Turn around, I want to see my cum in your ass. You'd better not have removed your new... Toy." Vegeta said as he turned his son around.

Trunks ass now faced Vegeta. Vegeta could clearly see that Trunks has kept the but plug in. He kneeled down and pushed Trunks onto all fours as he did so. He grabbed the two round cheeks and spread them even more, showing off the flat base of the but plug.

Vegeta massaged Trunks' ass before gripping the but plug with his fingers. He twisted as he pulled it out, more and more of the small rod part showed itself before the round head came out, coated in Vegeta's spunk.

"Here, clean this for me." He leaned over and fed the but plug to Trunks who quickly shoved it in his mouth and sucked all the cum off.

Vegeta looked back down at his own seed leaving his son's ass, he couldn't let it go to waste though. He leaned down and started licking Trunks' ring, cleaning his ass from all of his seed. Vegeta's tongue swirled and licked as much of his cum up as he could, doing his best to clean Trunks' ass.

"I think you've earned a reward for being soo good Trunks..." Vegeta said as he cleaned the rest of his cum up.

"Yeah?" Trunks said, not feeling his fathers warmth behind him now.

Trunks' turned his head towards his father, only to see two round mounds accompanied by a low hanging ball sack beneath. His eyes widened as they locked onto his father's tight ass hole, surrounded by black hair.

"You can fuck me Trunks for leaving that in all day." Trunks could see that Vegeta was wanking himself off as he displayed his ass to him.

Trunks wasted no time in getting behind his dad and lining his small cock up against the hole. He slowly pressed his head in and started thrusting, his purple pubes soon pinning against Vegeta. It wouldn't be long 'til Trunks came and they both knew it. Vegeta was quickly wanking his cock as he was getting fucked by his son.

Vegeta could feel Trunks' movements get stiffer and stiffer until he felt the cock in his ass twitch, without warning Trunks unleashed his hot seed into Vegeta. This just turned Vegeta on even more. He pushed Trunks out of him and got onto his back spreading and lifting his legs, showing his used ass off to his son.

Vegeta kept wanking his cock, his balls bouncing up and down as he did so.

"Don't just sit there, clean up your mess." Vegeta said in a playful tone. Trunks dove straight in and started cleaning the mess he made of his fathers ass, cleaning up all his cum. Vegeta kept wanking off until he could feel that most of the cum was gone.

"Fuck! Suck my cock now! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled at his son as he grabbed him by his hair, dragging him down on his cock and pinning him there, forcing Trunks to eat all his cum, not that Trunks was against it.

A large wave of cum erupted from the prince's cock, even larger than the one before. It quickly filled Trunks' mouth, some came flying out the sides and landed on Vegeta too. Trunks did his best to keep all of it in his mouth, some still sliding out of the corners. He gulped down the ocean of cum in his mouth, loving the sweet taste of his fathers cum. He then leaned down and started cleaning the cum out of Vegeta's hairy legs, treasure tril and shaved bed of pubes. Not to mention the but of cum that somehow managed to get onto his chiseled abs.

They both layed there for a while, breathless. Vegeta had to go now though or he would have attempted another round, but he couldn't have Bulma finding him in their son's room, naked. He walked over to his speedo like boxers before he bent down, showing his ass hole off once more for Trunks.

"Remember, no-one can know about this... Not even Kakarot's brat." Vegeta hastily covered himself up and left the room, leaving Trunks naked and alone in his room.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Flashback -

After escaping Earth from Goku and his friends attack, Vegeta had returned to Friezer's ship. Hitching a ride to the planet Namek, unbeknownst to Friezer though, Vegeta had other plans for the dragon balls.

Friezer's ship was heading straight to Namek after hearing about the dragon balls, powerful orbs that can grant up to three wishes. The Friezer Force would do anything that their lord demanded. Among the crew was Vegeta, the strongest known Saiyan and Friezer's 'pet' monkey as he liked to call him.

Friezer sat on his chair at the front of the ship, sitting behind a large window that looked out to the emptiness of space, heading light speed towards the Namekian home world. He looked around to his crew before landing his eyes on Vegeta as a smirk crept onto his face.

"Leave us, I want to talk to my monkey in piece!" Friezer ordered to his crew. Vegeta's brows narrowed as he glanced over to Friezer, scoffing before looking towards his feet.

Friezer's chin rested on his hand with his lips hooked upwards into a smile as he looked at Vegeta.

"Come here." He demands, knowing that Vegeta would do anything that he would tell him to. Vegeta watched the floor constantly as he made his way over to Friezer's round chair.

Friezer's tail was hanging over the side, dangling downwards towards the floor, moving slightly as Vegeta slowly shuffled towards him. Vegeta stopped infront of him and looked up from the floor. He had a feeling what Friezer was going to command him to do.

Suddenly Friezer's tail whipped around Vegeta's neck and brought him into his crotch, pressing his face into his mound under the black saiyan styled armor that covered his crotch whilst laughing. He spread his legs out a little more, making more room for the fun he was about to have.

Friezer's laugh echoed through the room.

"Take them off!" He demanded. Vegeta's teeth were gritted as he brought his hands up as sweat rolled down his forehead. His gloved finger's wrapped around the waistband and slowly dragged them down, revealing more and more of Friezer's pink skin.

Soon Friezer's small penis was exposed to Vegeta, sticking straight up towards his face. The shaft of Friezer's dick was pink, accompanied by an exposed purple head. Two small, tight balls layed under his dick too. Vegeta looked in disgust, being forced to service someone else.

"Strip for me Saiyan!" Friezer demanded.

Vegeta undid his gloves and boots before removing the rest of his armor. He stood there completely naked, trimmed pubes covered his large, flaccid cock and his low hanging balls were completely stripped of hair. Friezer watched in awe at the size of Vegeta's prick and balls. He wasn't happy that Vegeta, a Saiyan, a simple play thing for someone as powerful as Friezer was better equipped an tan him. Seeing this made him angry, Vegeta could see that Friezer's facial expression had changed.

Friezer's eyes pierced Vegeta, more sweat swept down Vegeta's body, giving it a slight sheen.

"Get here now!" Friezer shouted at the naked saiyan. Vegeta made his way back over to the chaired emperor.

"On your knees, now! Pleasure me!" He demanded, putting one of his feet on Vegeta's shoulder, dragging him down to his knees.

"Now, suck!" Friezer demanded, still not happy that Vegeta's physical physique was a lot better than his.

Vegeta lined his mouth with Friezer's dick, his lips trembling as they slowly parted. He slowly moved his head down, his lips touching the exposed head of Friezer's cock. As his lips touched it Friezer decided to kick it up a notch. He grabbed Vegeta by this spiked hair, dragging him down to the base of his dick. Vegeta still spluttered a little even though Friezer's cock was small because he was surprised that he was being dragged down.

Friezer's entire cock was in Vegeta's mouth before he clenched his fist on Vegeta's hair and dragged him back up off his cock before slamming him back down to the base.

"Come on Saiyan, I wan't to see you hard! I know you like this!" Friezer screamed as he realized that Vegeta was still soft. His flaccid dick swayed slightly as he bobbed up and down. Vegeta wasn't gay, or bi for that fact, but he would fuck anyone, to him a hole is a hole. Without anyone pleasuring him he wan't going to get hard.

Frieze started o get more frustrated as he watched Vegeta's flaccid cock move slightly. He brought his tail up and spanked Vegeta hard, making Vegeta groan and a red streak appear on his right round ass cheek.

"Watch your teeth, monkey!" Friezer warned. Friezer smacked his ass with his tail once more, this time he left his tail resting on the round mound, stroking it slightly as Vegeta sucked him off.

Friezer's tail wandered Vegeta's ass before it made its way into his trench. The pointed tip of his tail stroked the entrance. Vegeta knew what was coming, he braced himself for the pain of a foreign object entering him. At this time, Vegeta hadn't stuck a finger up there yet, nor did he have any toys for it either. Friezer stroked Vegeta's hole for a few minutes before the tip of his tail pressed into the entrance. The tip parted the hole and slipped inside, making Vegeta to moan in discomfort with a hint of pleasure.

Friezer pressed a little more of his tail into Vegeta before bringing it back out, repeating this for a good ten minutes whilst Vegeta continued to suck him off. Friezer looked down to see that Vegeta was now painfully hard, his cock twitching beneath him as his low hanging balls swayed as the saiyan was pressed forward. Friezer picked up his pace on both his tail moving in Vegeta's ass and his grip on his head, slamming his cock into his mouth.

Vegeta could hear that Friezer was now moaning rather loudly as his grip tightened on his hair and his movement slowed down, he knew what was going to happen. Friezer shot Vegeta off his cock as cum came flying at the Saiyan. White globs of cum covered Vegeta's hair, face and body, covering the saiyan in cum. Friezer's tail was still in Vegeta's ass as he came.

"I want to see you cum, Saiyan." Friezer said quietly.

Friezer guided Vegeta onto his back, his legs raised up and his hole on display. Friezer moved his tail into Vegeta's entrance once again, fucking him with it quickly. Vegeta's hand came down and started to stroke his cock as quickly as he could, wanting this humiliation over with. His balls bounced aggressively as he wanked his cock for Lord Friezer.

Friezer could feel Vegeta's ass tense up as the Saiyan grunted. He watched as his balls tightened up and his muscles clenched, sweat dripping off him. A river of cum came flying out, drenching himself with his own cum, mixing it in with Friezer's. Vegeta layed there, breathing heavily as a voice came on over the intercom.

"We'll be arriving at planet Namek in about twenty minutes." Friezer smiled before putting his shorts back on.

"Get cleaned up, but don't bother putting your clothes on, I want everyone to see you covered in this filth." Friezer said as Vegeta left the room. Friezer smiled as he watched Vegeta's round ass bounce as he walked away.

Vegeta walked through the halls of the ship, naked and covered in cum. He listened as as the crew mates he passed laughed and snickered at his current situation. Vegeta quickly showered and got dressed, ready for their arrival on planet Namek.


End file.
